


Dandelion Fluff

by sassyhazelowl, thir13enth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyhazelowl/pseuds/sassyhazelowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and short stories about the ladies of Fairy Tail. Mostly dedicated to erlu. Various genres, ratings, pairings (including ot3s/poly). Warning: character death. Highest rating is a hard T for implied sexual themes and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Icing - erza x lucy

Icing 

Lucy dove forward, seeing the impending disaster long before it actually happened. But, unfortunately, Plue decided at that moment to dance forward under her feet, tripping her, making her do a hop, skip and dance of her own just to keep her balance.

Erza, shell-shocked with chocolate brown eyes wide, was rooted to the spot, her hands out in a mock parody of salvation, reaching to catch what had already fallen on the floor with a mushy splat.

“Erza...” Lucy trailed off delicately, half thanking her lucky stars she wasn't the one who dropped it and half afraid of what would happen next. “It's okay...?” Her voice rose in a nervous question as she took a step forward towards the other woman. 

“No Lucy, it is not.”

Lucy flinched a little. Of all the times for Gray and Natsu to be conspicuously absent! Lucy couldn't take on a raging Titania on her own. Those boys were utterly useless sometimes. Trust those two idiots to decide to go on a mission during such an important time anyway.

“I mean...” Lucy trailed off, watching Erza's face anxiously. Everyone knew how things went when cake fell on the floor in her presence.

To the blonde's astonishment, tears were welling up and Erza's nose was crinkling in a desperate bid to fight them back. Her hands dropped to her side in defeat, shoulders slumping and tiny sniffling sounds issuing from her nose.

Surprised, the Celestial Mage took a tentative step forward, “It's just a cake...”

“But... but... it was for... you...” Erza burst out, glaring at the floor as if it were the culprit in the case of the dropped cake. She added mournfully, “Juvia helped me make it. Well...” There was a long pause, “Juvia helped me make the first, second and third cake.”

Lucy wasn't sure she wanted to know what happened to them or why the fourth cake hadn't suffered the same fate.

“For me?” Lucy drew back, cocking her head curiously. She blinked a bit, studying her friend questioningly, “Not that I don't appreciate it, but why? It's not my birthday or anything...”

Erza stared at her helplessly, wordlessly.

Lucy squatted down, scooping up a bit of icing carefully. Without thinking too much about it, she popped it in her mouth. 

“Erza, this is delicious!”

The redheaded warrior looked expectant, “Is it? I did not dare try it after the others... so I hoped...”

“It is! Here,” Lucy scooped up a bit more on her index finger, careful to avoid brushing the floor. Who knows what was on there. But there inner icing should be perfectly safe and delicious for Erza to put in her mouth. She straightened up with a bright smile, unwittingly holding her finger out in front of Erza's face for a taste. 

Erza eyed her strangely for a long moment, the two locking eyes with the frosting covered finger held between them. Still holding eye contract, she leaned forward tentatively. It wasn't until she opened her mouth that Lucy realized what she intended to do, and by then anticipation and horror had rooted her to the spot.

Squeaking, Lucy furiously closed her eyes, wishing she could cover them too. Except her finger was occupied already with a hot, wet tongue swirling around it intently. A blast of cool air rippling across wet skin let her know Erza had abandoned it, clean of all traces of the sugary treat.

Whipping her hand down with a blush, she opened her eyes and mouth both to look at the guilty party and say something. But that was mere moments before she registered the looming presence in her personal space and the warm, clumsy brush of skin on her nose. Erza's face was too close for comfort, her eyes seeking something, darting slightly but guileless.

Only Erza could look that way so... so close! Lucy bit down on her lip to keep the near-silent moan from escaping as some of her daydreams sprung into near-reality. The ones she'd been having since she met the fierce warrior and realized the utter sweetness that lay beneath the stern outer shell. Ones she may have written in her diary a bit but mostly kept close to play out in her mind, wondering about those soft lips and the silky hair.

The moment Erza started slipping into her bed during the Games, Lucy had thanked her lucky stars... and hushed her Spirits about their curiosity about her feelings seeping through their link. If Loke had said anything, even in passing, Lucy would've died. But not before she killed him first.

“It was delicious. Thank you.”

Lucy barely trusted herself to nod, eyes hidden under the lashes, lip bitten harder. What was she expecting after all?

But what was Erza waiting for? She was lingering in Lucy's space, and it certainly couldn't be for any reason Lucy was imagining! Maybe she was going in for a hug? Lucy winced a little in anticipation of a violent meeting with metal armor, her plump, bitten lip released and her body tensed.

Instead, soft, warm lips gingerly brushed her own gentle and tempting. Shocked, Lucy stood there before her eyes slid shut almost against her will and she greedily jumped at the chance to return the gesture before Erza thought to break off the contract. 

Erza drew back slightly, pink rising on her cheeks, and admitted frankly, “You had icing on them.”

“So it wasn't a kiss?” Lucy demanded, trying to calm her racing heart and slow her horses down. Trust Erza to use her mouth to remove the excess mess. It was a miraculous there wasn't an encore of the tongue's performance on her finger, thank goodness, or Lucy's heart might have exploded.

“I did not say that!” Erza protested immediately, still close enough their noses were almost brushing.

The giggle slipped out before she could catch it, fluttery feelings going through her, “So it was an accident?”

Erza gave her a betrayed look prompting another heady giggle. Lucy couldn't resist inching forward, her face tilted up with a mock innocent look.

“Uh-huh,” Lucy smirked, a near-copy of Gray's when he was about to start something. She cocked her hip a bit, bumping Erza teasingly, before stumbling a little over her boots and losing her balance, falling back. Erza reached out, catching her by the shoulders, hands warm and firm. Lucy took that as a sign, gathering her courage before it all slipped away, and she laced her fingers through Erza's so they both rested on her shoulders. “Well, fifth time's a charm? I think you might need to make a little more icing.”

“I do not think I can make enough to cover your entire body,” Erza remarked making Lucy choke. The redhead continued bluntly, “But I suppose...”

“For the cake, Erza!” Lucy couldn't help the end of the sentence slipping up an octave. Who suggested such a thing right after a first kiss? 

“Oh,” she sounded a little... disappointed? “But the book made it sound as though...”

Lucy had to stop her then. With her lips. Some things she just didn't want or need to know the details of. At least not at the moment...


	2. Pretty Things - kagura x yukino

Pretty Things 

She was pretty, beautiful even, according to what she’d been told.

But the sort of beauty that one admired from afar, much the way one would watch a wild predator, sleek and deadly. Kagura had many admirers, but few friends, and she felt the lack sometimes - the lonely ache of being surrounded by many but connected deeply to none. Despite her goal, she couldn’t just live for revenge, and Erza had forced her to realize that. Habits, though, those were hard to undo and rewrite.

It took twenty-one days to break a habit, she’d been told that too.

Tonight was the twenty first, and she’d never felt more like a failure than she did at this moment. Even at her lowest losses, her gravest mistakes on the battlefield, they were nothing in comparison.

“This feels ridiculous.”

The room was empty now, the girls long gone back to their own rooms and apartments. It was just her, and the mirror. Peering into it, leaning so close her nose brushed the glass, she inspected the near-stranger that looked back at her. Those eyes were ones she recognized but the rest of the face was too flawless, to soft and rosy under the foundation and blush. The eyeshadow smoothed and curved the outline of her eye and the thick, black eyelashes felt heavy and stiff. But the lipstick betrayed most of all, a bright and cheery red that popped against her complexion.

It took approximately five minutes and a hard scrub off all their hard work.

No one said anything when she joined them, dressed for the annual guild party in a simplistic dress and a clean face. She’d learned from last time that a big, ornate dress at a party where she was planning to drink ensured the dress would more than likely be ruined later. It made her heartsick enough at the tears and stains the last beautiful piece had to endure, her true secret being her love of pretty things.

She admired them the way others admired her, from afar.

Pretty things were not for ones like her.

So when Yukino approached, all silk and pastels, the epitome of pretty, Kagura froze. Not in fear so much as respect and admiration. How was it this young woman could be so serious and businesslike on the battlefield, her magic held at the ready and her pride flying, yet so eloquent and graceful now?

“Kagura!” her face lit up, eyes warm with delight. It was not a reaction Kagura was used to, aside from Erza and Millianna, but she managed to get out a greeting and then promptly threw back some liquid courage when it dawned on her the woman was planning on more than just a polite greeting.

The hours, which she’d been dreading, whirled by in Yukino’s company, the woman proving to be generous and witty. Kagura did her best to keep up, to be social and friendly rather than domination and stern. Every tinkling laugh she coaxed sent a rush of warmth through her, every smile made her heart skip a beat.

Kagura had always loved pretty things, but she knew they were not for her.

So when the party wound down and the music turned slow, she almost lost her courage. It’d be so simple, so very easy to just say the night had caught up with her. An awkward good-bye, a few pleasantries, she could slip away to nurse her hangover and regrets both.

“Care to dance?”

How could Kagura refuse such a face, so hopeful and joyous? It was a uncoordinated, halting affair, both only knowing one part, which made all the other dancers stay a safe distance away from Kagura’s warning stares and sharp elbows, but Kagura was a quick study and Yukino was light on her feet. They fell right into a rhythm, rocking and swaying closely, the Celestial Mage relaxed against Kagura trustingly.

It looked right, that rosiness of the blush and the soft contours of the pale eyeshadow, the frosty pink lipstick. The harder Kagura looked, the more right it seemed, the more focus she gave to the lips. It wasn’t until she realized Yukino had tipped her head up, sienna eyes searching, pink lips parted, Kagura heard the whisper.

“May I?”

Perhaps if she hadn’t been so swept away, she would have said no, refused the request. Perhaps the crowd would have detoured her if the mood wasn’t just so.

But instead, she gave a tiny nod, just enough so their lips brushed tentatively. Permission given and hands already around Kagura’s neck and shoulders for the dance, Yukino went up on tiptoe for a long, breathless moment where there was nothing but the two of them.

“Ah, um, I’m sorry…” Yukino flustered, returning to the dance steps. It must not have been that long, the song was still playing and the other couples hadn’t noticed a thing, too wrapped up in their partner to care about someone else’s kiss. “I’ve just… Kagura, I’ve had a crush on you! For a long time… since… since we met. I admire you so much, and I… I wanted to get to know you better! Get closer! I didn’t mean… I mean, the kiss wasn’t planned.”

“Thank you, Yukino, for being honest.” Kagura paused, deliberating her words, weighing them carefully before blushing and blurting out, “You’re so pretty!”

The giggle that answered her washed away all the doubts. Perhaps pretty things weren’t for her, but this pretty woman wasn’t a thing. She was smart and capable, and she chose Kagura.

“Another dance, Kagura?”

Fingers trembling against silk gloves but voice steady, “Yes. I would like another dance… Yukino.”


	3. Lullaby - Erza x Juvia

Lullaby

It was the first storm of the season, Erza noted, as the clouds rolled in, obscuring the sunset and casting an ominous shadow over the town. Wind whipped her hair around, lashing her face with small stings and blowing it until it caught on her lips and nose and eye lashes. Tilting her head back, she let it, enjoying the drastic drop in temperature caressing the bare skin of her shoulders and the heavy feeling the atmosphere took on just before cascading a brutal shower of warm spring rain that instantly drenched all foolish enough to be out from under cover.

Normally, the redhead was indifferent to weather or temperature, because her magic wasn’t like Natsu or Gray’s, and she had learned long before as a child to endure what couldn’t be changed in regards to personal discomforts.

But something about thunderstorms drew her in, fascinated her; how violent they could be, how they could co-exist with hail and rain and heat and snow, how the flashes of accompanying lightning put man-made fireworks of the greatest caliber to shame. These sorts of storms were furious and feral, untamed and unbreakable, until they were finished with their task.

The town shuddered with the first warning rumble, all those below either scurrying into the guild or bolting for home, whether it be Fairy Hills or an apartment in town. Erza noted Cana leisurely sauntering, her head tipped up with a rakish smile on her face and arms spread out in the welcome. She had a love of dancing in the rain not even the threat of a head cold could curtail, and this storm called to her, beckoned her out to twirl, fingers extended and brunette waves flying wildly in time with the flashes and laughing into the sky.

She also noticed another figure; one that seemed far less pleased than the Card Mage.

Juvia was clutching her hat with both hands, crouched down between the two buildings, paralyzed by the thunder. As the echoes died back, she uncurled a bit and sprinted forward towards the safety of her dorm, only to be stopped by a second, more ominous rumble, announcing the storm was almost on top of them. This time, she didn’t move, hunched over and frozen.

This concerned Erza. Not that the rain would hurt the other woman, but that she seemed to be terrified of the impending storm and unable to escape. Taking the stairs down from the roof, where she was storm watching, anticipating the wet, fresh smell of rain on soil and cement and the pleasant drumming rhythm of the rain on the stairwell roof, would take far too long.

She couldn’t take the stairs and beat the storm.

Re-Quipping without a second thought, she landed next to the Water Mage, who didn’t even flinch at her dropping from the sky.

Dark eyes wide with panic and shaking, the Rain Woman was muttering a strain of nearly incoherent words, falling from her lips in an unending stream. Erza caught Gray’s name, several whys and then the word abandoned.

Reeling like she’d taken a punch, she realized Juvia was having flashbacks to when Gray had been working to infiltrate Avatar.

“Juvia'ssorrypleasesorryno…” she whispered, starting to shake and rock a little, eyes glazed and sightless, lost in her own world of sorrow, “Juvia'snotangry;thisisnotJuvia'sstorm. Pleasecomeback.”

Responsibility crashing down on her shoulders, stabbing into her with regret sharper than any sword that’d pierced her during battle, she reached forward to touch the other woman.

“NO!” Juvia shouted as soon as her finger made contact, flinching and slapping Erza’s hand away, hard. Her eyes blazed, still hollow and vacant, but angry enough at the trespass to lash out instinctively and give voice to her grief, “LEAVE JUVIA ALONE!”

That was most certainly the last thing Erza was going to do. She’d help cause this, and somehow, she was going to do her best to help her friend through this storm. It was the least she could do.

“Juvia, come with me,” she demanded firmly, unsure if she should try to touch the other woman again. Juvia wasn’t Natsu or Gray; she couldn’t just be manhandled, especially not in this unstable state. At best she’d run through Erza’s fingers, liquid and slippery, and at worse… Erza rather not imagine that.

She also wasn’t going to take any chances, fully aware of just how powerful the other woman could be if she just focused. Once her Sea Empress armor was donned, she returned her attention to the other woman.

“Juvia, I refuse to leave you alone out here. It is going to storm, and you need to be inside,” Erza remarked, calm and trying to appeal to common sense. Scolding would be of little use, she felt, instinctively.

“Everyone left Juvia alone. Everyone leaves Juvia alone. Juvia is always alone.”

Erza paused, taken aback. Surely the other woman didn’t feel that way? She was part of Fairy Tail; she had all the girls in Fairy Hills to lean on and she had Gajeel too. And Gray, if push came to shove.

A few warning spatters hit them then, giving mere seconds to breech the gap between the buildings or end up soaked in a torrent of water. A flash of lightning lit the area, highlighting Cana’s form off to the other side. She’d noticed them, starting towards them, but Erza waved her off.

If anyone deserved to be hurt or punished for Juvia’s state, it was her.

“Juvia, you are not alone now,” she softened her tone and held out her hand in front of the other woman in invitation. Continuing with whatever came to mind and trying not to over think too much, she soothed, “You are safe, Juvia. You are home at Fairy Hills. But you are going to get soaked and catch a cold if you stay in the storm.”

“Juvia won’t.”

Erza was suddenly hit with Wendy’s description of the woman’s state when she’d been found, fraught with fever and barely able to breath through collapsed lungs. The small Dragon Slayer admitted, quietly, she hadn’t been sure Juvia would actually pull through, and she definitely would not have without magical intervention. The pneumonia had settled in her lungs for weeks, festering and killing her lungs, fueled by neglect and long, still hours of sitting unmoving in the rain, waiting for Gray’s return after she failed to locate him.

“Come inside, or we will both get sick,” Erza amended, her tone still even, but her words a little rushed as she glanced at pitch black sky. Seconds… three… thunder cracked… two… lightning followed at its partner’s heels forked and magnificent… one…

It came down then, as expected, soaking them both to the skin, ruining Juvia’s hat in an instant and plastering azure and scarlet hair alike.

Juvia obediently moved then, in a daze and resistant, but she moved, the fight washing away with the coming of the rain.

Erza had never really taken care of anyone else before in this manner.

Cana, generally, was the motherly one when one of the girls went down with the flu and needed a nursemaid. She remarked with wry cheer she’d dealt with enough puke and upset stomachaches and dehydration to be a pro, so it ought to do someone some good, and it’s not like she had anything better to do anyway. It left Erza to be… the disciplinarian and the authority figure, keeping the girls out of trouble and making sure more mundane, common sense things were in order.

Still, she knew enough to locate fluffy towels, clean and fresh, dragging them and Juvia back to her room, dripping all the way down the hallway and not caring for once. It took a long moment of hesitation before she committed to removing the other woman’s clothing; not because Erza had reservations, but because Juvia did. Despite her beautiful body, the Water Mage always wore towels to the bath, even with the other girls, and layered herself with heavy clothing.

She would not appreciate being bare in Erza’s presence.

But it couldn’t be helped, and it was an unpleasant task, given the vacant, doll-like stare she received at her commands and the fact she was forced to more pliant limbs to strip off sodden garments. Forcing an overly large nightshirt over the other woman’s head, she huffed, realizing this was much harder than she’d imagined.

Next, she yanked the comforter off the bed, forcing the other woman into it, cocooned in warmth and safety, seated on the soft mattress. Unfortunately, in the process of doing this, she cocooned herself as well, wrapping them both tightly, Juvia pressed against her tightly, slightly damp and still shivering.

Her heart rate, on the other hand, was contrary to her appearance, jack-hammering out of control at every repetition of thunder. Pupils narrowed to slits then dilated to the point of eclipsing the iris each time the lightning flashed.

Erza couldn’t reach the curtains, so she burrowed them both down, shielding Juvia with a flimsy layer of cotton. Yet, this wasn’t enough, for the storm was strong with first blood, raging against the town, filling the canals and taking its new vigor after a long winter’s sleep out on those below.

The same thing Erza so admired, Juvia feared.

Snaking her hands up, she gently covered Juvia’s eyes her warm palms and pressing soft fingertips to her temples. This allowed her to crisscross her arms across Juvia’s chest, shifting the trembling body into her lap, between her knees. Pressing her cheek to damp curls, she started humming and rocking.

Old memories – one from when she was a little girl, back when she had someone to sing her lullabies and rock her to sleep – surfaced. Rather than being unpleasant, they were soothing. Thoughts that once upon a time she had a mother who cared enough to tend her fears were… reassuring. She’d buried her grief about losing her parents long ago, having been too young and too traumatized to do anything else, and now, as an adult, they no longer bothered her.

She was not bothered by the past; she lived for the future.

With agonizing slowness, the woman in her grip relaxed bit by bit, her breath syncing with Erza’s measured hums, her heartbeat sharing Erza’s rhythm, strong and measured, safe and loved… wanted.

It was pleasantly warm, and the combination of the storm’s music against the glass and Juvia cuddling into Erza was lulling, her eyelids slipping down lazily and her humming dropping off.

As the lullaby ended, she relaxed her grip, freeing Juvia’s eyes and moved to hug her tightly.

“I am here tonight,” she said simply, whisper-quiet, but firmer than the wind rattling the panes or the dying patter of rain outside. “You are not alone, Juvia.”

She almost missed it, Juvia’s reply, so passionate and lively, so much like the woman Erza had come to know and admire, and possibly even love.

“Juvia knows. How can Juvia be alone when Erza is here?”

Erza smiled at her response, a flush of pleasure and satiation flooding through her at the admission. How Juvia praised her, how she pressed into Erza, boneless and trusting, fingers curled over Erza’s knees and back pressed to Erza’s front and head flopped back now against her so her lips were pressed into now-dry silken strands that smelled oddly of cool melons and tangy sea salt.

“Could Erza… could Erza hum again? Juvia would love to learn the song… in the morning.”

“Certainly.”

However, she didn’t make it through the second time before both were fast asleep, curled together, safe and sound together, waiting for the storm to end and morning to come.


	4. Strawberry Woman - Erza x Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with thir13enth :3

Strawberry Woman 

Simply put, Lucy was having a bad day.

Not only was she given a ticket driving to work for a broken headlight, but she was also written up by her manager Makarov for being late, even though she had already called in to let him know about her police predicament.

This was her second write up, and if Lucy was unfortunate enough to get another one, she was toast.

And to make things even worse, Lucy found herself assigned to produce — her least favorite section to work in.

She groaned, mumbling to herself as she shuffled to the back. She shivered a bit as the cold air of the store cooler seeped into her short-sleeved uniform, hauling out a huge pallet of boxes stacked to the top with berries of all sorts: strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, just so many berries.

Already, she was sick to death of berries and resisted the urge to simply roll the entire pallet to the back and shove it in the trash compactor before throwing her nametag down, screaming and stomping out of the store — quitting in style.

She’d be the gossip of the store for a long time… probably as that crazy other lunatic that she had apparently been called in to replace.

Mindlessly, she began stacking the slippery plastic boxes of the ripe, red fruit onto the shelf, not really paying attention to how high the stack was getting. Customers ebbed and flowed around her, the store muzak screeching over the speakers, and she turned to clear up her mess, leaving the berry bonanza to the grabby hands of the customers, sighing at how she’d have to refill it tomorrow.

And in fact, almost immediately after she finished, she barely had any time to move away from the whole mess before an over-eager women — with, ironically, hair the color of strawberries — barged her way to the fruit.

Lucy quickly ducked away from the mess, swiftly picking up her broom from where she had last left it in the corner and got started on sweeping some fallen bits and mush of produce a little farther down the section.

She sighed with relief, thinking that at least her restocking job was done for now, and carried on with her task before a natural (farm-grown, with no preservatives or pesticides, and picked from the vine) disaster occurred.

The best way to describe what happened next was—

“Strawberry avalanche!” a young boy who was bouncing past the lemons and limes section pointed out to his mother. His mother blinked many times before putting down the citrus fruit that she was earnestly inspecting and instinctively pulled her child’s arm back to order save him from the several strawberries that rolled to a stop at their feet.

“Oh shit!” Lucy exclaimed, immediately covering her mouth to reduce the chance of reported professional misconduct in the form of swearing. She dropped her broom at hand somewhere by the onions and quickly ran over to the mountain of fruit, which had all ended up piled onto the redhead’s lap.

She reached her hand down, helping said fallen customer up and apologizing profusely.

“I’m so sorry — this is totally my bad! Are you okay?” she asked, taking the customer’s hand and pulling back with her body weight, avoiding stepping on any strawberries with her shoes. It was a futile effort, since the fruits were rolling everywhere like a red tide of vitamin C.

“I’m quite fine, thank you,” the customer said, almost stiffly, still clutching the box that started the domino fall of strawberries.

Lucy nervously went into her pockets, fetching out a handful of rough, cheap paper towels, which she usually kept for emergency spills. Unfortunately, this handful looked quite sad themselves, wrinkled and very unpresentable after being crinkled up in her pocket.

“Um, here,” she said, offering the sad wad of paper towels to the customer, who still looked a little frazzled from the produce avalanche.

The redhead took it, thanking her, before mindlessly wiping her hands clean of sticky strawberry and smoothing out her clothes.

“Here,” Lucy declared, whisking herself in front of her poor strawberry-showered customer. “I’ll really quickly fix this—”

“Clean up in the produce section,” she heard over the speaker, cringing at the accusation and hastily scrambling to hide the evidence. The voice overhead was all-too-familiar, as well, and Lucy groaned to herself when recognizing the smooth silky tone — Mira! The fair-haired woman loved to cause trouble, and unfortunately for Lucy, she seemed to be the demonic woman’s favorite target.

And in almost no time —

“What happened here now, Lucy?” asked a stern voice behind Lucy’s back, inducing chills colder those she felt on winter mornings restocking the freezer section.

She whipped around, tucking her hands behind her back and smiling as innocently as possible — except she was completely nervous and on edge already for having clocked in late.

“Ah, Makarov! Uh, well—” Lucy stumbled, struggling to answer the irate small manager.

“Oh that’s quite alright, Mr. Manager. She did nothing wrong,” the strawberry woman cut in sharply, taking a step forward. She towered over the man, not quite glaring down, before giving a small smile. “How about instead, I request that, um —” she paused for a moment to side-squint at the name tag on Lucy’s right chest, “— Lucy help me with the rest of my shopping. I am sure an excellent employee like her knows precisely where all the items I require are located. Would this would be possible?”

Makarov gave Lucy a look. It was the look of promise — a promise of punishment if she screwed this up, that was.

Her manager put on his best, big, customer-pleasing smile and nodded agreeably.

“Lucy is indeed a sweet girl! She’d be more than happy to help you as an apology!” he schmoozed.

And thusly her manager walked off, leaving Lucy behind with the redhead, who had very much just saved her ass.

Lucy whirled on her heel to thank her customer of the day. “Um,” she started. “Thanks so much for helping me out there.” She automatically looked on the right-side of the customer’s chest, having completely forgotten that well, the customer was a customer, and then immediately blushed at her mistake, blubbering, “S-sorry, what’s your name?”

“Erza,” the redhead answered her, with a strong confident smile, putting Lucy a little more at ease with her savior.

“Erza,” Lucy repeated, returning the smile brightly, trying to convey her gratitude. “Thank you.”

As long this woman didn’t level that super-scary look she gave Makarov, Lucy could see the next ten minutes helping her gathering groceries going well.

Actually giving another tentative look, Lucy amended it could go more than just well.

And hopefully for longer than just ten minutes.

The two women stared at each other for a few more seconds, before Lucy decided that she was standing much too close to the other woman, and that she might have been staring much too hard into Erza’s very warm and friendly eyes.

“Uh, so your groceries,” Lucy reminded the both of them, trying to straighten her uniform and tidy her hair. She plucked out from her hair what appeared to be a strawberry leaf with an embarrassed smile, discreetly tossing it under the shelves. Natsu could clean that up.

Erza looked like she shook herself out a small daze as well, but she seemed to recover from it a lot more gracefully. She shook her head, with a sly grin on her face, waving Lucy off. “Oh, no,” she explained. “I just made that up on the spot. It’s okay. I don’t need any help.”

Disappointed, Lucy frown a little at the missed opportunity to spend more time with her. Erza seemed to catch the frown and admitted, “I maybe could use some help finding the, um, baking section.”

Right, that huge aisle of the store with a massive red sign over it. Score.

“I’d be glad to!” Lucy yelped, holding her hand out for Erza’s list. She looked it over with a secret smile, glad to see it was actually rather lengthy.

With her expertise and navigation the two completed the shopping easily, chatting about the cake Erza was planning to bake and Lucy’s school.

At the end of their grocery adventures, they parted ways at the cash register, where the two of them stood awkwardly for another full minute after Lucy’s last statement about that final essay that was nowhere near completion.

“Well then,” Erza concluded slowly, gathering up her bags and fiddling with the handles, but watching Lucy rather than what she was doing. “I guess this is where we part.”

“Yeah…” Lucy said nibbling on her lip, trying her best to hide her disappointment. She quickly added, “Well um, hey, I work every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Maybe the next time you want to bake a cake, I can help you out again?”

“I would like that,” the redhead gave a small nod, swiftly reaching into what seemed like a bottomless Heart Kreuz purse to pull out a pad of red post-its and pen. She scribbled a series of digits on it before handing the paper to Lucy with more grace and professionalism than the blonde could ever hope to have.

Heart beating fast and throat tightening with a fluster of excitement, Lucy took this very special post-it into her hands. Trying not to drop it in her nervousness, Lucy ducked her head, blushing to match the color theme of the day herself.

Well, she thought, slipping the number into her back jean pocket, perhaps today hadn’t turned out so bad after all. She smiled to herself, running the seven digits through her head several times, practically memorizing the numbers before she realized —

“Wait, what was your name again?” Lucy called out, half-embarrassed she had already forgotten, but very desperate to get it right and commit more than the woman’s warm personality and beautiful eyes to her memory.

But unfortunately the strawberry-red-haired woman was well on her way out of the store.

Ah. Well, “strawberry woman” she would be until next time then.


	5. Just a Title - Chelia x Wendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aged up, just making out, don't have a cow please.

Just a Title 

As a newly-minted guild master, Lyon would have liked to believe that he was exalted into a position of supreme power and guidance. However, mostly, what it meant was he spent an excessive amount of time swimming in paperwork and doing the equivalent of herding cats – er, guild members. One particular guild member was absent far more often she was around, and quite frankly, it was getting on his nerves when he had to track her down for a mission or a question or just in general because he liked to keep tab on where everyone was and what they were doing. He refused to do such a shoddy job his members ran rampant and destroyed Lamia Scale’s reputation.

Not that Chelia would do that exactly but he couldn’t help being concerned when she spent every weekend and then some over at Sherry’s. The baby was adorable, really, as much as a spawn could be in any case, and Sherry was worth visiting as Lyon often did so himself, but that seemed excessive to Lyon for her to be over there so often.

“Sherry, is Chelia there?” Lyon asked brusquely over the lacrima communicator, long since having defected to calling first. Because every so often Chelia was actually not at Sherry’s because she was at Fairy Tail, or she was visiting Jura, or she’d gone on a mission without notifying him.

The old lady had really allowed the members to pick up some really bad habits, and Lyon was still fighting to instill the notion that you were required to inform people of your whereabouts, your missions and your intentions. It was common courtesy after all. Besides, what if something happened on a mission and no one knew you were supposed to be back on Tuesday and it took until Friday for the realization that you were missing to hit him? He was responsible for these things.

And they scoffed at the log – at least until he calmly informed them he would be keeping the missions in his office, and they were more than welcome to come visit to fill out the paperwork properly if they wanted to have the money to eat. As he stared at them. Balefully. With hard black eyes. Because they were cutting into his day with their irresponsibility.

The log was working beautifully for everyone but Chelia. Who never used it, and simply got mission through other guilds.

“She is but she’s, uh, busy. What’d she do this time, Lyon? You’re getting kind of annoying with this big brother spiel… and don’t tell me its because you’re being a good guild master. If you hovered half as much over Toby, he wouldn’t have called me yesterday about that stupid sock. Also, how’d he get my number?”

Lyon might have had a hand in that. Toby was tiring.

“I bought Toby a new sock, but that is besides the point. I am simply inquiring where my guild member is…”

“What do you need?”

“…I…”

“Exactly. You-are-hovering. You’ve been so weird about this after Wendy left Lamia Scale, and that was years ago,” Sherry pointed out with a disappointed sigh, and Lyon decided silence was the wisest course of action. He liked it better when she was infatuated with him and didn’t question his motives or decisions. What was Blue Pegasus doing to her? There was a long pause before Sherry added, “Well, I promised Chelia not to tell, but I never said anything about inviting you over… if you accidentally happen to find out yourself…”

What did that mean exactly?

He found out soon enough after a few hour train ride. Sherry offered to pick him up but he declined her gracious offer with an off-handed wave. Between the little baby and the big man-child, she had more than enough on her plate. While he hadn’t visited often since becoming Master, he could probably find his way to her house with his eyes closed. Or something like that.

“Lyon, you need to promise me you won’t overreact.”

Him? Overreact? Who did she think she was talking to exactly?

He leveled a look at her before matching past and slammed the door open, mouth prepared to give Chelia a lecture on communication. The words died in his throat and before he could even blink in stupification, a vicious gust of wind sent him blasting backwards until he crunched into the wall behind him.

Dazed, and sure that he misinterpreted the scene, he rubbed the back of his head with a artistic wince, a stray thought being that at least there were twohealers to check and make sure he didn’t have a concussion and wasn’t internally hemorrhaging in the brain.

“LYON!”

Scratch that, one of the two seemed ready to increase the trauma judging by the power swirling around her and the ballistic glint in her blue eyes.

“KNOCK FIRST!”

“Sherry did not warn me!” Lyon protested back making all three of them turn towards the pink haired woman in question, who had wisely stopped just out of the blast zone and was smirking. She put on a mock-remorseful look and giggled, “Oops, slipped my mind… some idiot must have stomped off before I could tell them.”

Lyon definitely liked it better before. Old Sherry would never have called him an idiot.

Chelia’s murderous look latched on her cousin intensely but the power was dying down around her and she fiddled with her top, straightening it a bit and starting to flush. Wendy was peering over her shoulder, since Chelia had paused in the doorway, blocking her in.

“I was so tired of all the whining!” Sherry defended, unrepentant about letting the secret out and the fact that she let Lyon walk straight into a very private moment. “It’s love!”

And there was a bit on nonsense that Lyon didn’t miss. It didn’t even make sense in half the contexts she used!

Wait…

“So it wasn’t a hallucination…” Lyon muttered to himself.

Chelia’s face was getting pinker and pinker while Wendy had buried her face in Chelia’s shoulder, unable to take the tension and embarrassment. Sherry’s expression was less smug and more anxious the longer it took for Lyon to speak.

“I feel as though there is some mistake…” Lyon trailed off hopelessly.

Chelia started bristling, the blood draining from her face and tears starting to pool. Sherry was frowning at this point, ready to intervene.

“…but I understand if you would like to change the title I gave you.”

All three stared at him.

“I worked very hard on that title… The Sky Sisters… I put a lot of thought into it. But…” Lyon sighed with heavy remorse at its loss and reiterated, “I suppose you do not want it any longer, and I understand.”

Wendy slid past Chelia, first to break out of the grips of surprise and disbelief, and reassured earnestly, “We love it, big brother Lyon! We appreciate you gave us a nickname! Don’t be sad!”

Chelia, slower to collect her composure after expecting something completely different, just stared at her girlfriend coaxing an inconsolable, mopey guild master into a happier mood, before Sherry came up behind her and gave her shoulders a friendly, strong squeeze.

“And you were so worried,” Sherry murmured to her cousin. Chelia sighed, the relief rushing out of her in that moment, “Yeah, I was. But don’t act like you did this out of the goodness of your heart! You’re just tired of Lyon hovering.”

Sherry laughed a little viciously, “He’s your problem now. You’re never going to hear the end of this. He’ll harp on it forever.”

Chelia and Sherry exchanged a look before sighing, both knowing it was true. But things had gone much better than expected. Since practically all of Fairy Tail already knew, thanks to the Dragon Slayers’ sharp noses and lack of social tact. As long as Gray didn’t inform Lyon he was last to know, Chelia could take a bit of whining about the title.

They were totally keeping it anyway. If people couldn’t wrap their brains around the difference between a title and a relationship, that wasn’t their problem.


	6. Artistry - minerva x lucy

Artistry 

This, Minerva decided, was a wonderful and horrible idea all at once, and she bit her lip, hard, as she eyed her partner-in-crime. For the first time, possibly in forever, Minerva could use that phrase in a teasing tone, only harmless and fun mischief planned for the day.

Oblivious to the looks she was receiving behind her, Lucy slowly shed her clothing, struggling a bit with the tank top getting stuck, grumbling with quiet exasperation as she attempted to wiggle out of the built-in bra. As much as Minerva enjoyed the show of her shimmying out of too-tight jean shorts and her panties, the woman knew Lucy got really irritated about not being able to pull tops over her head easily.

Stepping forward, careful not to upset the paints she’d been preparing, the woman’s delicate, long fingers hooked under the baby blue cotton fabric to give a firm tug at just the right angle for a comical POP! and gasping girlfriend.

Sloppy, sheepish, the grin the blonde gave held no reproach for Minerva’s less-than-gentle help. A slight shiver went through her, so different from when Erza looked at her, and she gave Lucy a light swat to the rear to cover up the fluster threatening to drown her.

“Hurry up.”

Lucy fluttered her eyelashes and retorted with an edge of sass, “Yes, mistress, of course.”

Stiffening, Minerva quickly hid her face because she didn’t trust her expression. There was a part of her, that wicked part, that vicious and dominant and sadistic part, that felt a thrill at those words, despite the context. Lucy didn’t mean it that way, but the woman couldn’t help the images that flashed into her mind, of a different time and different scenario where mistress held a darker meaning, and obeying was mandatory for the lowest, newest demon on the totem pole.

Lucy wasn’t like that. Lucy was warm, kind, humorous, and much too good for the likes of an ex-demon.

Withdrawing back into professionalism, Minerva retreated to mixing her paints and leaving Lucy alone to prepare. The small, shuffling, tentative moments behind her betrayed Lucy’s perception of the shift in mood. Still, the Celestial Mage dutifully finished stripping and changing into the thong without a word, giving the woman space, not demanding an explanation nor throwing out accusations.

It continued like that, the air in their private tent becoming stifling with both lack of circulation, the heady smell of paints and the tension strung out between them about the elephant in the room.

Lucy twitched, nose wiggling, and Minerva gave a short-tempered glare as her brush went off course. It was an easy fix, of course, but it was easier to be angry about an art mistake than say what was really on her mind.

“Oh, don’t be like that!” Lucy chided, her own temper flaring up, cradling her chest and shifting more with discomfort at her nude vulnerability. Dropping her eyes, Minerva mustered up an appropriate response, resisting the urge to snap and defend herself. Hard, so hard. Flicking the brush off-course yet again, her eyes flickered up when Lucy giggled, ticklish to a fault.

Sorry, this was when she was supposed to say it. Apologize. Let the other person know you were in the wrong and regretted it. Simple, so simple. Even children could do it.

Was Minerva broken?

What was wrong with her?

Why couldn’t she force the words out to let Lucy know her feelings?

Brush in hand, she mustered up all her courage to tickle it across Lucy’s jawline, hooking under the chin and tilting it up so their eyes met. Flickering, open, curious, Lucy stared back boldly, with a trust so unshakable Minerva almost lost her nerve. This was the sort of battle she was weak against, that she was always destined to lose.

Slowly, tentatively, eyes seeking permission, Minerva leaned forward. Soft, so soft. Cherry lip gloss and warmth invaded her senses as their lips slid together without urgency just reassurance.

forgive me? please? i am trying…

A soft sigh answered her, sated and relaxed. Without changing the atmosphere of the kiss, the sweet and sensual nature, the slow and tender pace, Lucy deepened it. Leaning forward to place her hands on Minerva’s shoulders, she fell into her fully, trustingly, accepting the apology with the same enviable grace she always had. Never breaking eye contact, she was steady and determined, although her eyelids fluttered with pleasure at the sensation.

One last soft brush of the lips as she pulled away, Lucy huffed and gently rested her palms instead of bracing with them as she settled back on the stool.

Hesitantly, professionalism whisked away, Minerva’s hands fluttered over the woman’s thighs, unsure of the boundaries she was crossing. She wanted to touch so very badly, to crawl closer, to kiss Lucy with every ounce of gentleness and adoration she could cobble together. To under her skin, to make her crave Minerva as much as Minerva did her.

It was the least she could do.

All of these touches bestowed on her, the caresses, the fingers tips that trailed in wonder across Minerva’s face rather than the harsh, callous slaps she’d grown accustom to.

They were novel.

They were addicting.

They were terrifying.

“You’re running out of time.” The amusement was clear in Lucy’s voice as her eyes twinkled, as if sharing a private joke. When Minerva failed to answer, she canted her head towards the forgotten paints and then looked at her half-done body.

Spell broken, footing regained, and the clock ticking and her sense of competition kicking back in, Minerva didn’t take even a second to mourn the loss of the moment; there would be more, perhaps more and better.

The yelp that followed the thong-snap, sharp and stinging, was immensely satisfying, and Minerva remarked tartly, hand still resting intimately on Lucy’s thighs and green eyes soft in contrast to her tone, “Then sit still and let me work without any more distractions!”


	7. Pitter Patter - Lucy x Juvia

Pitter Patter 

The silence stretched on long after the clipped end of the statement sharply disappeared into thin air. Head bowed, eyes locked on the twined fingers in her lap, she didn’t move, although both were acutely aware of the increased intensity of the pitter-patter on the roof and windows.

“Juvia doesn’t care,” the Water Mage remarked, devoid of emotion, her hollow eyes flashing up, sending chills up Lucy’s spine. She’d seen those eyes before, framed with dark lashes and completed with an apathetic frown. The rest of her hadn’t moved, still kneeling, hands still folded primly in her lap. “Juvia will always love Gray.”

“Juvia… Gray’s…” Lucy swallowed, hard, forcing the hard words to come, afraid they’d shatter what was left of the little holding the blue-haired woman together. Chickening out, she muttered, staring out at the darkened sky and watching the drops spatter against the panes of glass of Juvia’s dorm room, “Out of reach.”

It had been downright weird to walk in to see a perfectly normal room; the dolls gone, the rest of the paraphernalia removed without a remaining trace. She would have imagined there might be a single doll, in a drawer, with pins and needles sticking out of it, except the purge was so shockingly meticulous, Lucy was certain everything was gone.

“Juvia understands. Juvia simply wishes to never see him again.”

That’d be a trick, Lucy thought to herself. But instead she set about laying out the food she brought up from Mira. Juvia hadn’t left her room in weeks, and although she looked composed and the room was spotless, the never ending rain over Magnolia spoke to Juvia’s state.

Lucy wasn’t hear to give a lecture though. “Do you need anything from me?”

“No, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Lucy persisted. Erza and Cana had already tried, since their rooms were just down the hall, and between their efforts and the combined cooking of Lisanna and Mira, Juvia was fed and her physical needs met. But she’d barred them from entering; Lucy was the first to actually breach her dorm. And she certainly hadn’t opened up to them, simply taking the food (and offerings of booze) with a polite thank you and slamming the door.

“Juvia is sure.”

Lucy sat, composed, when Juvia didn’t usher her out. She watched the woman carefully and daintily eat her food, one long bite at a time, pausing to stare off. The meal took a half an hour, Lucy’s legs were going numb beneath her, but still she didn’t move.

Crawling forward to take the tray, the strand of water on her wrist gave her pause. Eyes still downcast, Juvia simply prevented Lucy from grabbing the empty tray. There was no proclamation of passion, no over dramatic tears. The grip wasn’t painful or crushing or light; it was perfunctory, just enough to keep Lucy from completing the task.

The level of precision was uncanny and impressive; the Celestial Mage always had a hunch that Juvia, when she focused, could put them all to shame with her magical ability.

“Could Lucy… stay?” a tiny note of hope, desperation and pleading leaked into the question. The water uncoiled from Lucy’s wrist abruptly, a tiny voice squeaking out, “Juvia doesn’t mean… Juvia is not using Lucy. Juvia swears! Juvia doesn’t want to be clingy anymore.”

Lucy didn’t know what to say to that, simply opening her arms in invitation; one which the other woman took in an instant. When she ended up staying longer, she didn’t question it. When kisses to the forehead changed location, she hesitated, wondering if she was what Juvia wanted or if she was merely a substitute. Juvia had said she wasn’t using Lucy, and Lucy wanted to believe her, so she did.

It was by no means a perfect start to a relationship but it was a beginning to build from.


	8. More than Heaven - Erza x Sorano

More than Heaven 

**Erano 1**

"Your group is highly unorganized."

Sorano didn't bother to look up from where she was manicuring her nails, the file dragging back and forth without breaking rhythm. She held them up, eyeing them critically, before sighing something about hang nails and polish never staying on even when magicked there.

"Tell me something I don't know," the Celestial Mage remarked, dark eyes sliding up slyly to get a measure of their guest. They lingered on the rough, untended hands, covered in filth and callouses, nails chipped and ripped.

An annoyed shriek made the Knight-Mage jump and whirl, hand on the hilt of her basic sword. Sorano yawned and silently counted down for the yell that followed. 3… 2… 1… there it went. This was honestly too predictable after dealing with months of Meredy and Erik's shenanigans and Jellal's utter ineptitude to stop them.

Erza took a step forward, shoulders set and eyes narrowed.

"Oh sit down," the woman in feathers suggested in a bored tone, "Erik's going to get the worst of it anyway. He's too soft. Meredy has all those guys twisted around her little finger."

The mulish look on the woman's face made an enlightened and snide chuckle slip through Sorano's lips. It was like that, was it? If nothing had happened yet, nothing would. On all fronts, Sorano snorted in annoyance.

"Sit. Give me your hand."

She tried not to wince at the clank of armor nor the smell of metal and sweat. It was sweltering, and the woman was parading around like someone was going to stab her through the back at any moment.

"And take that off. We're criminals and murderers, but we're not going to assassinate our glorious leader's…" she pursed her lips, remembering the warnings all the Oracion Seis had been given before Erza's arrival, and glanced over at the cloaked man mediating the spat, wondering if she'd risk it. Deciding it wasn't worth it and not really feeling like needling the woman further, she finished, "Guest."

"I suppose it is hot…"

Sorano wasn't expecting a bikini, and things suddenly became a lot hotter. Even the argument behind them ground to a halt, mostly because there was a very loud thump followed by hysterical laughter from the boys and Meredy's angry chiding at them to stop looking, perverts. Sorano was certain they were laughing at Jellal more than oogling the generous view shewas getting from the front, so Meredy's words were aimed at the wrong party.

"Why do you require my hand?"

Shit. Catching herself staring, she shook off the fantasies about slipping bikini straps, and smirked at the promise of an extended viewing, "Manicure."

**Erano 2**

The last thing Erza expected was to be cornered and solicited by the most unlikely of people.

"Why not Lucy?" she demanded, not particularly alarmed or concerned by the request; no, it was more along the lines that she was completely baffled why she of all people was chosen for it. They were not close, even after working together to bring down Avatar, and while Sorano had always shown a health respect she'd never been particularly close nor wanted to be.

A grim line appeared then, arms crossed under her breasts and jaw jutted. She didn't answer for a long moment, which was odd; Sorano was even less a beacon of tact and deferral than Erza herself.

One of the things the Knight-mage liked the most about her (provided she was not on the wrong end of it; that was pure frustration) was her sassy attitude and take-no-nonsense whip of the tongue.

"Lucy… grew up rich. She wouldn't get it, no matter how sugar-sweet and shit she is. Sympathy isn't worth shit. Jellal gave us sympathy, and see where that got us."

Erza didn't point out it'd gotten them quite far, considering they were pardoned by the law, had a purpose and were reforming their wicked ways. But, instinctively, she bit her tongue, because there was a personal edge to the tone that had nothing to do with Lucy, nothing to do with Jellal. Those were names thrown up to hid behind, the oh-woe-is-me shield to use as a buffer.

The Tower, she knew, it always went back there for them. It always had, and it always would, but if she'd learned anything, she knew your past defined you but it did not control you.

"You… wish…" stepping carefully, choosing her own words with infinite understanding and patience, "To learn…"

"To be a good person," Sorano replied simply, as if it were the most straight-forward request in the world, hope and longing saturating her words so heavily, they hit Erza hard enough to bruise her heart. "To be a good enough person to hug my sister without guilt. That's what I want most."

Erza's quiet question was tense between them, "Even more than the heavens?"

Panic flashed in those serious, dark eyes, terror and rage too. Her fists bailed, face paling to that of a sheet of paper, shoulders squared for battle.

"You dare ask me to choose between my freedom and my sister?" the snarl was cold, so cold it startled Erza, although she stood firm. "My dream and my only blood?"

"Yes."

All at once, she had her arms full of a sobbing Sorano, tears splashing across her shoulder and hands grasping the front of her shirt desperately in claws, afraid to let go.

"Good. You have to let go of your chains just like I had to let go of my armor. That sort of dependence weighs you down, keeps you from moving forward. There is no secret to being a good person, Sorano. But I can help you, guide you, out of the Tower, if you let me."

**Erano 3**

"If you look up all the time, you miss what's all around you on the ground!"

A cynical puff of air answered her, dripping with wordless scorn and disdain automatically, but dark slanted eyes slid over towards the woman with a silent question reflected in the depths.

"Look around," the woman hummed peacefully, gesturing to the field around them, sprawled out in the bed of wild flowers with her sun dress flowing around her. "How could you miss this?"

Plucking a blood-red poppy, the ex-criminal twirled it with consideration, concentration marring her beautiful but cynical features, before she deftly tucked it behind an ear.

The soft smile she received in return for her actions made her blush to match both the flower and the red hair of her companion.


	9. In the Cards - Juvia x Cana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Juvana week 2015 - a series of 500 word drabbles (it has a dual ending but I'm only posting one)

In the Cards 

**Alcohol**

“Drink up!” Cana chirped, clearly several mugs in. Gray slammed his mug against hers happily before chugging. Cana winked at Juvia, motioning towards a bar stool. Juvia tried to ignore the face Gray made as she took it. Shrugging, he smiled sloppily and echoed, “Yesssh, drink up!”

“Juvia doesn’t drink,” she murmured shyly, pointedly ignoring Gajeel’s knowing leer and rough snicker. Neither of the two at the bar noticed, thankfully, and Juvia shot her friend a promising look. He was suddenly a lot more interested in his own beer.

“Pah!” Cana scoffed, sliding alcohol towards Juvia temptingly.

“You don’ havta,” Gray retorted, rolling his eyes and trying to take the mug away. He drank about a third before choking and setting it down. Surreptitiously, Juvia scooped it up. A few drinks couldn’t hurt, right? Just a few…

“Drinking contest!” Cana yelled, immediately attracting the attention of everyone and sweeping both Gray and Juvia into it by proximity. In the end, Juvia was the only one standing; Gray was passed out in his boxers on the floor and Cana was slumped over her stool.

“Congratulations,” Erza smiled, throwing Gray over her shoulder carelessly. “I am taking Gray home. Would you make sure Cana gets to her room, please?”

Juvia nodded. She knew better than to argue or ignore a “request” from Erza.

“You gotta teach me that. So I can school that bastard, Bacchus,” Cana slurred, leaning against her as Juvia helped her down the hall. The brunette rested her head gently on Juvia’s shoulder, her breath ruffling blue hair as she spoke.

“It is not a trick. It’s Juvia’s Water Body,” Juvia countered primly.

“Sounds like cheatin’ to me,” Cana whispered teasingly in Juvia’s ear. “Didn’t know ya had it in ya. Pretty damn smart.”

“Juvia did not cheat!” she puffed up at the insinuation. No one said she couldn’t use magic!

“Now, now, that was a compliment, see? Don’t take it the wrong way, kiddo.”

Juvia stared at the ground and mumbled with her entire face going red, “Juvia thought Cana was making fun of Juvia. She apologizes.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Cana replied, trying to ruffle her hair with an uncoordinated hand and only succeeding in knocking Juvia’s hat sideways.

They paused in front of her room, Cana leaning against the door with her arms folded over her chest expectantly. Juvia stared back, feeling rude just leaving Cana in the hallway.

“What is it, Cana?”

“Where’s my kiss?”

“K-k-kiss?!”

“That was the bet. You gotta kiss the loser.”

“Juvia meant Gray-sama!”

Cana shrugged, “Yeah, ya got me too. Color me impressed, kiddo.”

Juvia couldn’t stand the disappointed look Cana was giving. One kiss couldn’t hurt, right? Technically, Juvia did win it.

Leaning in, she wasn’t surprised when her lips hit Cana’s, the other woman having moved. Still, she took a guilty moment to enjoy the warm, welcoming contact between them, permitting the kiss linger longer than she intended.

“Smart and a good kisser!” Cana purred, “You’re amazing, Juvs.”

**Sleepover**

Juvia was excited for tonight. She’d never been invited to a sleepover before, and she really didn’t know what she should pack or what they would do or if it was okay to show up at Lucy’s early to pepper the blonde with questions. Throwing her PJs in, she debated if she should bring a Gray plushie. It wasn’t like everyone didn’t already know her designs on Gray, right? Maybe that was just too weird though. She was tired of being seen as the weird girl.

Hauling her bag into the hall, she was surprised to see Erza looking rather excited as well, hauling a much bigger bag that might have contained half her bedroom. She beamed at Juvia and asked, “Heading to Lucy’s early?”

“Yes, Juvia wanted to be there early to ask Lucy some questions. And help Lucy get ready,” Juvia replied brightly smiling, catching Erza’s enthusiasm and bouncing it off her own. Erza nodded, “Then we should go together.”

Juvia was surprised to find Cana had beaten them there, the other woman humming and fussing with a stack of pillows. She gave them a grin and saluted with a wine cooler bottle, explaining, “For spin the bottle later.”

Juvia wanted to ask but she was distracted by Lucy. She found out exactly what spin the bottle was later though. And, unfortunately, she seemed to be the only one protesting; all the other girls seemed eager to play. Reluctantly, Juvia agreed to join, wishing they’d do more boy talk, nails and pillow fights than stupid kiss games. Luckily, even with such a small circle, the bottle seemed to narrowly miss her time and time again. Each time she breathed a silent sigh of relief.

After the other night in the hallway, she promised her next kiss was for Gray-sama! She won the bet after all. She just hadn’t been able to get him to pay up. Yet. But she had faith it would happen soon.

It was relief celebrated too soon as the last spin landed directly where she was sitting, daydreaming about her future kiss with Gray-sama. Cana’s hooded look was anticipatory as she licked her lips, and Juvia couldn’t help flashing back to the drunken kiss and how it felt. Maybe one kiss could cause problems. How did Cana even remember it? She practically passed out in the hall right afterwards, forcing Juvia to essentially tuck her into bed. And… that was it. Nothing more.

But Juvia had scuttled out with an uneasy feeling of wanting. And that flash of wanting resurfaced, startling her.

Cana seemed to catch her panicked look, misinterpreting it, “It’s okay, Juvs, if you don’t wanna… it’s just a silly game…”

“N-no… Juvia agreed to play,” she blushed at the staring gazes of the other girls. Cana didn’t look convinced, but she allowed Juvia to practically crawl in her lap and kiss her briefly before grabbing Juvia in a huge, crushing hug.

Cana’s happy, rakish grin filled her vision suddenly, “Thanks, Juvs.”

**Festival**

Sighing, Juvia wished she hadn’t been so hasty and impulsive. Gray-sama had invited her along and she’d turned him down. Not because she didn’t want to go with Gray-sama! But she didn’t want to go with Gray-sama and Wendy and Carle. Hindsight made her kick herself, knowing he would’ve taken her rejection at face value, yet still hoping he would realize she didn’t mean it.

Glumly, she scanned the sea of happy faces around her. Being alone was miserable, and it was painful to see all the happy families enjoying each other and lovers so into each other that the world disappeared. All the things she didn’t have, never had.

The night was clear of clouds; she had absolutely no excuse! No rain would ruin this festival! A real smile worked its way on her face at the thought of the fireworks event later. It was going to be perfect to see the vibrant display of colors and patterns that lit up the sky.

“Whatcha smilin’ at?”

The water mage started, so absorbed in her thoughts she missed Cana’s approach. The Card Mage was dressed the same as usual, which made Juvia frown self-consciously; Cana never seemed to dress up, while Juvia loved to change her looks, pretend to be prettier or cuter or sweeter than she felt. It worked too, most of the time.

“Juvia’s planning to enjoy the festival!” It sounded better out loud with bluster and bravo. Cana drawled, “That so? Me too. Where’s Gray?”

“Gray took Wendy to the festival, and Juvia hasn’t seen them yet.”

“Wanna hang out?” the brunette looked a little hesitant, her eyes watching Juvia’s face anxiously. Juvia couldn’t see why it’d be that important to her either way.

“Juvia would love to hang out with Cana!”

Cana’s face lit up with relief and pleasure while she slung an arm over Juvia’s shoulder. Juvia tensed a little, expectantly, but all she did was tug Juvia down the crowded pathway.

“What do you wanna do?”

“Juvia was going to eat, play and watch the fireworks!”

“Juvs, you’re like a lil’ kid…”

Juvia frowned, “Juvia didn’t get to go to festivals as a child.”

Cana looked crushed, her trademark grin dropping. She gave her one-sided hug tighter and remarked with determination, “C’mon, we’re going to eat cotton candy until you puke. And play as many games as you want! My treat.”

At some point in the whirlwind of the night, Juvia forgot to look for Gray. Instead, she found herself exhausted, waiting for the midnight fireworks show. Cana had somehow curled up next to her on the bench, her head in Juvia’s lap. Cana was rubbing her forehead with three fingers quietly.

“Is Cana alright?”

“Just a headache, Juvs.”

Juvia was unconvinced.

“Listen, if you’re worried, you can kiss it better, okay?”

Juvia’s toes curled at the thought. Kiss Cana again? Hesitantly, she leaned over, debating. Swallowing, her lips pressed against the Card Mage’s the moment the first firework cracked in the night sky.

**Embarrassed**

Cana fumbled to hide the evidence in a decidedly un-Cana-like fashion causing Juvia to blink, unsure if she should be amused or concerned at the attempted secrecy. Going up on her tip-toes, she tried to see over the other woman’s shoulder.

“What is Cana doing?”

Surprised, the Card Mage whirled around, slamming her head and belting out a particularly colorful swear word in response. Casting an embarrassed look at Juvia, she rubbed it sheepishly.

“Juvs!” Her voice was high-pitched, expression entirely too innocent.

“Juvia was going to ask to borrow a hair tie…”

Cana’s selection was even vaster than Lucy’s for some reason, although the woman hardly every used them herself. On the other hand, she always seemed delighted when Juvia asked to borrow them, commenting on how nice she looked. It was never uncomfortable asking Cana compared to some of the other girls.

It had become normal to walk down the hall and let herself in after a perfunctory knock. Something Juvia barely even thought about.

“Oh, go ahead. You know you don’t haveta ask, Juvs.”

“What is Cana hiding?”

“Nothin’.”

“Juvia wants to know!”

The Water Mage barely gave a second thought before trying to dart around her to see what she was hiding. What she wasn’t expecting was to be blocked and end up launching a full-blown body tackle, taking them both down in a tangle of yelps and limbs.

Regaining her senses, she was rudely reminded by her body of the last time she was in close proximity to the other woman. Yet, last time, Cana was in her lap in a perfectly innocent fashion. This time, she was straddling the other woman, in a far more personal way. And she was in no hurry to move, enjoying the proximity.

“Off… breathe…” Cana wheezed while Juvia grinned victoriously, “Tell Juvia! Or else.”

“Fine…” Cana grumbled, face pink with a flush and lack of oxygen. She handed over a wrapped box after wiggling one hand out and fishing the box from its hiding place, “’S your b-day gift. You might as well open it. Happy now, spoil sport?”

Juvia’s blue eyed widened, dilating much like a cat’s, and her mouth dropped open in surprised. How? What? Only Gajeel knew Juvia’s birth date! She hadn’t even gotten a chance to drop some hints for Gray-sama yet…

“Silly,” Cana sniggered at her look, “You told me at the festival. I know it’s not for another few days and all, so I was trying to surprise you.”

Impulsively, she gave her captive a thank-you kiss on each cheek, the tip of her nose, her forehead and lastly on the lips, before helping herself to the box.

“Eeek! Cana!”

“What. You need to look nice in the bedroom for your special someone,” Cana chuckled, steadying Juvia’s hips as she almost fell off in shock. Juvia leaned into them subconsciously, before dangling her present in Cana’s face.

The Water Mage held the skimpy jewel-toned lingerie up and wailed, “Juvia is so embarrassed!”

**Storms**

Juvia was no stranger to storms. Storms ravaged by nature, yes, those, but also the internal storms that ruled her emotions. The ones she tried to stuff down as a child and succeeded in quelling as a younger teenager in Phantom Lord. It was better to deaden into a lull than brave the battering rain of loneliness, pain and bitterness that flooded her out.

But she was taken by surprise at Cana’s storm.

It was far more ferocious, far more tumultuous than Juvia could have ever imagined from the laid-back woman.

“Get your hands off, perv!” Cana snarled, cards held at the ready, towering over her victim who had made the terrible mistake of hitting on Juvia and slapping her butt. He was on the ground with his arm throw over his face in protection, trying to ward her off.

“Cana… it’s okay…”

“It’s not okay, Juvs. Pervs need to keep their hands off.”

While Juvia did agree the man shouldn’t be touching her, she also didn’t see why Cana was so upset. Cana had grabbed Juvia’s breast and made flirty comments before too. Besides, that one man had stolen her top and left her naked on the bar floor, and Cana hadn’t said a word about it when she woke up. It seemed odd she’d get so angry now.

Juvia even wondered why she agreed to take a mission with Cana. Usually she preferred to either do it alone or with Gajeel. Although, if Gray-sama ever invited her along…

It was a little uncomfortable to see her friend’s face red with rage instead of filled with a sloppy, jovial smile. She really wished to see that smile again right now. It was difficult to see Cana drown in a storm. It made Juvia… want to save her. Or soothe her. Or console her. Juvia didn’t know which.

“Cana had done similar things,” Juvia pointed out, drawing Cana’s wrath away from the hapless stranger. She paused, face frozen in shock and surprise, before deflating a little and releasing the magic charged cards.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Didn’t think about that,” she admitted, shamefaced, which was not Juvia’s intention at all. “I was just playin’, right?”

Juvia didn’t know how to answer. She knew Cana was playing, and even if she minded, she wasn’t going to say anything to hurt the other woman’s feelings. It wasn’t that she minded Cana in her space or touching her; she just didn’t want it to be that way. She much preferred the big, one-sided hugs or hand holds or hair brushing sessions.

“’kay, got it. Won’t do it again, okay Juvs? Please don’t be mad,” Cana pleaded eyes big and lip tucked. Juvia just couldn’t understand what was making her swing around so wildly. “Look, forget it. I just wanted this to be a perfect mission. And then I messed it up.”

Juvia motioned for Cana to come over, initiating a hug and kissing the crown of her head softly in unspoken forgiveness.

**Truth or Dare**

“Truth.”

Juvia was faintly surprised, given Cana’s daredevil attitude. And she had a really good dare too! Now she was going to have to think of a question instead.

Cana took a sip of her beer, carelessly clutching the bottle in her hand, and glancing with lidded, lazy eyes in Juvia’s direction. The two had been bored, holed up in Cana’s room. Gray-sama was out of town with Team Natsu, and Cana had just returned from a job, complaining about how much she missed hanging out with Juvia.

“Why is Cana so nice to Juvia?” She had to muster her courage to ask. Of course, the other girls were kind, but Cana was nice. And in her experience, when people were nice to her, they wanted something.

“Juvs… I don’t wanna answer that.”

“Then why does Cana let Juvia kiss her?”

Thinking about it, maybe the better question was why did Juvia keep kissing her? But her question had been eating away at her slowly, insidiously. Maybe Juvia couldn’t answer her part of the question, but surely Cana could answer hers.

“I liked the first question better,” Cana grumbled, taking a more serious pull from the bottle and swallowing it down slowly. She muttered something under her breath that Juvia thought sounded like, ‘I’m not drunk enough for this.’

Juvia gave Cana the same expectant look Cana had given her the first time they kissed.

“Never mind. I’ll take dare.”

Juvia frowned, “Cana chose truth.”

“Girl, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Juvia replied matter-of-factly, “Maybe alcohol or a mission but not Juvia. Juvia would never hurt Cana.”

The Card Mage groaned again, this time sounding frustrated and annoyed, “I like you Juvs; I thought that was obvious.”

“Yes, Juvia knows,” Cana’s eyebrows shot up and Juvia added, “Juvia likes Cana too.”

“No… I like you.”

It took a long moment of silence for that to sink in. Cana filled it by polishing off the bottle of beer and pulling out what looked like vodka. She rarely drank hard liquor in Juvia’s presence, so it was surprising when she popped off the top.

“Excuse me while I kill myself with this liquid courage. Then maybe we can finish this conversation without me wantin’ to hurl. Let me keep some of my dignity, will ya?”

“Cana is already brave,” Juvia protested, unwilling to let the woman bad-mouth herself but equally unwilling to address what had been said.

“Ha! Only when I’m too drunk to be afraid. That’s not bravery; that’s cowardice. Truth is, I’m a lot of talk–.”

The sloppy kiss was tinged with alcohol but it worked. Cana stopped talking, gently shoving Juvia away.

“Is that an answer?”

“Did Cana ask a question?” Juvia countered innocently, trying desperately to calm her pounding heart and sort her scrambled thoughts. Because she didn’t know how to answer. Maybe she was being nice to Cana because she wanted something. And maybe Cana actually wanted to give it to her in return.

**Cards**

Cana never read her own fortune in the cards. Sure, she read it for others, as gifts or favors or thank yous, but never her own. Because, the truth of the matter was, she didn’t want to know. She’d rather the future be some great promise, some unimagined adventure or some undeniable heartbreak than a card reading.

But when Juvia asked, she didn’t have the heart to turn the cheerful woman down. It was the least she could do after making it all awkward and stiff between them. She’d really like to be able to rewind time and curb her bluntness, maybe feed Juvia some pretty lie. Cana hadn’t exactly been hiding her affections, to the point where most of the guild noticed, except Erza and Juvia herself of course.

It would’ve sucked, but she’d really rather go back to unrequited and comfy over admitted and awkward as hell. It was almost like Juvia was avoiding her, and honestly, Cana wouldn’t blame her if she was. Cana tended to fuck things up like that, seemed to be a specialty of hers. Besides, Juvia’s blatant pursuit of Gray left little to devote to other people. Especially an only-a-friend person, Cana mused, lips twisted in a mockery of amusement.

If Cana didn’t know better, she’d wonder what kind of game Juvia was playing with all those kisses. But Juvia was… Juvia. There was no explainable reason beyond that, so Cana just accepted it. She accepted that Juvia was a highly physical person, so those kisses probably meant nothing at all beyond friendly affection and comfort. The first one was initiated as a joke after all. How was Cana supposed to know the joke was on her?

Geez, what a clusterfuck.

Cana sighed a little, and shuffled the cards more seriously. While Tarot wasn’t exactly magic, it was a form of card reading, and she was actually incredibly adept at it. Like… she could make a living at it, and a damn fine one at that. It’s not like she hadn’t considered it before, when times got tough and she thought about leaving the guild. Sometimes, she still thought about it, even after telling Gildarts – no, her father. But she knew deep in her heart it was an empty threat; she could never leave. Fairy Tail was so deeply enmeshed in who she was, who would she be if she left?

Uggh, leaving was so tempting right now too.

“Cana?”

Cana ignored her, refusing to look up at the sweet voice calling her name. She’d do this card reading and then beat a hasty, unglamorous retreat to her room to drown herself in alcohol alone. It’d take a while but she could manage it.

The thing was the cards weren’t cooperating. They didn’t make sense. Every read she got was… odd. No matter how many times she shuffled, they said the same bullshit thing. But it couldn’t be right. There was just no way…

“Cana…”

“Yeah, Juvs?”

“Juvia would like to just be friends.”


	10. Stars, Cards and Drinks - Lucy x Cana & Lucy x Cana x MiraJane

Stars, Cards and Drinks 

**Lucana**

Lucy shoved the cup away moodily, her forehead hitting her crossed arms with a thunk.

“Go away, Cana.” The voice was too miserable to have any bite. Big, rough circles pressed against her upper back, not gentle but firm enough Lucy couldn’t help sighing, leaning into the touch.

She hated it, right now, being touched, but she craved it too.

The magic fingers started kneading, digging into the tight knotted muscles with expert squeezes, making the blonde sigh harder, liquefying into a puddle of useless.

“Life sucks,” Cana hummed, not pausing or losing her rhythm. Floating away at the sensation, eyelashes fluttering and deep breathes puffing from her glossy lips, Lucy didn’t argue. “Feel better?”

“Uggh.”

Cana flopped down beside her, slinging a comforting arm and tugging her into a loose hug. Cheek pressed to the bar, she gazed at Lucy sideways, blinking lazily. Scooting forward, she rubbed their noses together, before settling in more comfortably with her forehead resting against Lucy, dark eyes drifting shut.

“Cana?” Lucy whispered, wondering if she was asleep. No response. The arm kept her caged anyway, and she didn’t want to move if the other woman truly had fallen asleep. It was no secret her sleep patterns were appalling, and she was always running on a sleep deficit. Her own eyelids were flickering, the day crashing down on her, exhaustion pressing in emotionally and physically.

Barely conscious, she shrugged off Mira’s persistent attempts to rouse the two before feeling a shield of fabric engulf them and the light behind her eyelids clicked into darkness.

The little voice nagged in the back of her head she’d be sore and cranky tomorrow, sleeping rough, but it was a small price to pay for the company she was keeping tonight.

**CanaJane 1**

Velvet covered steel, she thought, staring down at the women curled up half-under the huge comforter, hair spread everywhere and steady breathing quiet in a very un-Cana-like way.

While Mira was consumed with loneliness, with loss, with regret, Cana was partying with her normal gusto, as if a different bar with different people was just the same.

She hadn’t been drunk then, though, surprisingly. Her eyes light up with joy and recognition when she spotted a familiar face, smirk curling on her lips. Arms thrown around the other woman, no reservation or shyness, she dragged her into a crushing hug, the words whispered in her ear echoing.

‘Good ta see another Fairy.’

Were they still Fairies? Mira wondered, as she cleaned up her new place of employment with the same grace and dedication as the old, solely out of professional pride if not emotional attachment. The guild had scattered to the four winds, disbandment splintering them so easily when nothing else had. Where was their friendship? Their unshakable bonds? Why couldn’t Mira find anyone, speak to anyone? It was as if the members of Fairy Tail had evaporated.

That was what had shocked her the most about Cana turning up like a stray cat; she hadn’t seen anyone other than her siblings for seven and a half months. Not a word was whispered, not even an ‘I’m okay; I’m here.’ She’d heard rumors, of course, about Lucy and Gray and Juvia, of Erza and Laxus, but at the end of the day they were just unconfirmed shards of hope jammed in her heart.

‘Good ta see another Fairy.’

“Mmm,” the woman mumbled, spitting out hair gracelessly, clothing rumpled and sleep clouding her eyes as she sat up. Still, her eyes sparkled as she took in her host, a broad smile full of teeth and genuine excitement greeting her breakfast. Lunging, she grasped Mira’s wrists, dragging her down, almost toppling the tray over both of them, with only Mira’s server reflexes saving them from wearing the pancakes instead of eating them.

While the Card Mage was rather unpredictable, Mira couldn’t have possibly imagined or anticipated the unhurried, skillful press of warm, soft lips nor the petting of hands up and down her arms the moment she sat, tray in her lap. Surrender to it was graceful, like letting out a breath one did not know they were holding, but sinking into the sensation anyway.

“Mornin’,” Cana grinned, satisfied, stretching out in a way that flexed her bare stomach and shoulder carelessly. Rubbing her head against Mira’s shoulder and chin, still very much playing the part of a hungry stray, she leaned there for a long moment, warm and heavy.

“Cana, your breath is awful,” the Take-over Mage reprimanded with a click of her tongue, the only thought filtering through her frozen state of being. Her fingers were already combing through the messy knots of hair spilling over her shoulder at the close contact and delicate fingertips brushed across those same lips to trace the cheekbones and eyebrows, just to make sure this was real.

Mira had imagined some strange things to fill the void, beat back the loneliness, but this had to be the most odd by far.

Cana laughed, hearty and bright, shoving off her and grabbing at the plate with a distinct lack of manners the time spent away hadn’t improved, “It’s been ages since I’ve eaten your food! Let me tell ya, ain’t nothing like it, and I’ve wandered all over this damn place. Missed it!” Stuffing a pancake in her cheek, chewing contently, she swallowed it down with juice. Pausing, scrambled eggs on a fork, she added softly in just as certain a tone, “Miss ya too, Mira. Been doing some personal growth shit, but that got old fast.”

Stealing the hovering bite of eggs deftly, Mira gave an infamous smile in return, “I think we all have. And I missed you too. No one else can appreciate my hangover breakfast like you can!”

**CanaJane 2**

I sniffed suspiciously, wondering why the scent of Green Apple Dawn was hanging in the hallway. I was very particular about what touched my dishes and that did the trick.

Pushing the door open, a steamy wave of sweet fake fruit hit me hard in the face, making me sneeze. Glancing up, through the haze, a giggle slipped through my lips.

If she was aiming for sexy, it fell short. One long, shapely leg dangled lazily over the side, suave ankle flicking up and down to a tempo only she could hear. Humming bubbles, her face buried in the white foam floating up around her like lopsided clouds. The scene was completed by the fetching mound of fluff capping her damp hair like a hat.

“Cana,” my voice was sing-songy, dangerous. Her ears perked, rising from the depths of the scalding water like a mermaid or selkie. If she wasn’t using my soap, I might have done something else, “Is that my dishsoap?”

“We were out of bubble bath, and this works!”

“Really? And what kind of dish are you, Cana?”

“A spicy one! Join me, scrub me doooooooooown, clean me up and put me out to dry.”

I rolled my eyes at the accompanying gestures. Walking over, I plucked up the half empty bottle and stepped out of reach of grabby fingers with a swish of my backside.

“Use real bubble bath,” I called over my shoulder, “And I might join you next time.”

**LuCanaJane 1**

“Cana, so help me, if you do that…” Mira warned, the demon peeking through as Cana sneakily was reaching her finger out. Pausing, the other woman pouted, taking a swipe of orange frosting anyway the moment Mira’s back was turned,“But Lucy’s lets me.”

Mira whirled, leaning forward into Cana’s space and grabbed her wrist. Blue eyes locked with mahogany ones as she leaned into Cana’s space intensely only to take the offending finger and clean the frosting off thoroughly with her mouth.

“Lucy lets you get away with too much,” Mira remarked cheerily, devil horns on her head in blatant contrast to the innocent cherub look, “And this needs more sugar.”

Cana flicked off a bit of frosting from Mira’s lips carelessly, popping it in her mouth, muttering, “Tease. I need more sugar.”

“You’re in luck!” Lucy added, shoving open the kitchen door as she struggled with a bunch of grocery bags and dumping the sugar in Cana’s arms, “More sugar. You can start mixing that cake batter now.”

Cana shot the pair a wicked glare as they giggled and Lucy leaned in to whisper, lips brushing her ear teasingly, “If you’re good, there might be a treat.”

Cana snorted, “Or it could be a trick.”

Devilishly, Lucy pinched her girlfriend’s cheek, “You’ll just have to find out, now won’t you?”

“Don’t you start too,” Cana groused, swatting her hand, but eyes smiling, “One devil in our relationship is more than enough!”

**LuCanaJane 2**

Everyone had their favorite season, and most people assumed Mira’s was spring, but secretly, she was in love with fall. The autumn foods of course, provided novelty and spice to her menu and stretched her talents. But also, the changing of the leaves to a splash of fiery colors, the mood that filled the air of bustle and renewal as the summer heat waned and the autumn chill settled in, crisp and fresh. Most of all, Mira loved the way she got to bundle up her girlfriends, dressing them in handpicked sweaters and scarves and hats, pleased to know they were warm and secure, smelling of their detergent and her perfume. Better yet, fall promised winter, and winter meant long nights under the covers, hands cupping mugs of cocoa as they huddled together and holiday cheer with sprigs of mistletoe sprinkled around the guild.


	11. Stupid - Minerva x Lucy

Stupid 

The two women faced off, neither one willing to back down, each firm in their belief that they had the right of it. It was tense and uncomfortable, without Yukino to mediate. The other Celestial Wizard, who normally stood between them, or even the level-headed Rogue, was out on a mission, which Lucy didn’t know before she visited.

Even Erza was absent, consulting with Sting about guildmaster matters, leaving them in the awkward and unenviable position of muddling through that sticky space between apologizing, forgiveness and starting over on a mucked up but clear slate.

Lucy exhaled, jaw clenched and eyes flashing at what Minerva just said, her temper flaring. That was entirely uncalled for, the words that were uttered within her hearing.

“Don’t you talk about my friends like that,” she growled, surprise and a bit of temper flashing across the older woman’s face in return. A hand raised, jerked up in the heat of the moment, but it paused mid-air between them, wavering, trembling.

Boldly, Lucy stepped forward into striking range, directly into the arc of the swing, if the woman chose to complete it. Emerald eyes slide away, ashamed and embarrassed, but the hand reached across the gap, manicured nails sliding softly against Lucy’s cheek to wipe against the wet trail of tears.

“Are you stupid or stupid?” the blonde spat, fists clenched, “You’re my friend, so you can’t talk about yourself like that anymore! I won’t let you.”

Shaking slightly, the Territory Mage withdrew wordlessly, shocked by Lucy’s words. Certainly, the members of Sabertooth had expressed their appreciation and joy at her return, while Sting and Rogue had done their best to console her, Yukino accept her… but they operated under the knowledge of her as their inner circle.

To them, she was a guild mate, a leader, a protector; they hadn’t been victim of the darker, weak side of her, as Lucy or Erza had. Yes, they’d felt her displeasure, seen her wrath, felt her tongue and suffered her disdain, but they’d never been on the wrong side of her insecurities, her jealousy and bitterness, her desperate need for her father’s approval.

Eyes cast down, she hugged herself, another useless apology stuck under her tongue. All the apologies in the world could not make up for what she’d done.

All at once, she was swept into a warm, crushing hug. It wasn’t remotely comfortable but strangely it was comforting.

“I cannot change what I did to you. I humiliated you, hurt you… just to prove a point and get back at your teammate.”

Lucy squeezed tighter as she moved to pull away again, put some distance between them. Minerva was a monster –a lesser monster in a world of monsters to be sure – but she did not deserve such care and tenderness. If Lucy wished to slap her, she’d be happier with that kind of touch. It was what she knew of love after all.

“I know.” There was no denial in the statement but also no pity; there was strength and acknowledgement of her wrongs without excuses. Lucy didn’t give her time to speak, simply resting her head trustingly against Minerva’s chest. “But you had a change of heart, and I know you’re trying to change. You didn’t hit me when you lost your temper, did you?”

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper,” she murmured back, fingers still damp with tears and regret.

“Everyone loses their temper, but you directed it in a good way. So no more bad-mouthing yourself. You’re going to slip up, okay? Me forgiving you doesn’t mean anything if you can’t forgive yourself.”

“I…” Minerva swallowed, hard, battling the doubt that rose to drown out her words, fighting the defeatism that threatened to choke her. Could she promise this? Or would she simply continue to disappoint those she wanted to love her the most? Paralyzed, doubtful, she lapsed into a dull silence, barely breathing at the old anxiety rising up to claim her. Anxiety she hadn’t felt for years, since she walled herself off, placed herself up in a tower, out of reach of feelings.

Sensing her doubt, Lucy sighed, sadness tinging the sound so heavily Minerva felt a wash of guilt. This desperate desire to please… she wanted to do it, she wanted to fulfill Lucy’s command… but Lucy asked the one thing of her that was beyond her power.

Maybe she was stupid, for forever thinking she was worth something, that she deserved some kindness and respect for once, even after all that she’d done.


	12. Practice - Erza x MiraJane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during their younger teenage years ^^

Practice 

“What are you doing?”

Mira had just come over out of boredom, to see if she could pester Erza. But given the way Erza threw herself forward, dramatic and secretive told her there was mischief to be had.

Leaning an arm on the other’s back with a little more pressure than was strictly friendly, her pale blue eyes swept over the glimpses of table beneath crossed arms and red hair.

An electric shiver ran through the both of them concurrently, making Erza flinch and Mira recoil. It’d been like that every time they touched since their kissed by the river. Naughtily, she leaned against, thrilled by the warm, forbidden feel to the contact.

“Mira, must you bother me? I am practicing, and I need to concentrate. This is why I am not at the guild,” the other teenager complained sternly, trying to dislodge Mira’s weight half-heartedly while still protecting her secret.

“Practicing what?” Mira purred devilishly, Erza’s hair tickling her nose as she craned down to see. Fingers grabbed harshly at Erza’s wrist, trying to pry it away. Mira might as well have been wrestling with a bar of steel though; how was she so strong? For a moment she was tempted to try tickling her, the way she would one of her siblings, but instead pouted and tugged harder, “Let me see!”

“No! Mira, stop!”

Stupid Erza. She never rose to the bait. She was always so prim and proper and rules were rules. It pissed Mira off; it made her want to push the other girl harder, just to see what would make her snap.

Wrestling, the two tumbled, landing in a painful heap. Instantly, there was a scuffle with a little hair pulling and some nail scratches, but this time Erza ended up as the victor. The red head secured her victory by straddling Mira, pinning the other teenager’s above her head and pressing down so hard they were practically flush against each other, nose to nose. Mira wiggled a little, pushing back up against her, so they were flush, breathing heavily and staring at each other unwilling to give in even a little to the other.

“I do not have time to play with you!” Erza snapped, eyes boring holes in her fallen rival with brimming frustration and trepidation both. Mira knew. Mira knew she felt it too, that spark that jumped between them when they touched, the way their bare skin buzzed when it brushed. What would it take to get her to acknowledge it? How far did Mira have to push to get Erza to notice her for once?

“Do you ever?” Mira snapped back, unwilling to back down. “And who said I was playing! You’re so high and mighty all the damn time. Maybe I was going to help you, huh? Did you ever think of that?”

Mira had no intention of helping her, but the words tumbled out before she could stop them, stung that the other teenager thought her a nuisance and not worth her time.

“I suppose…” Erza trailed off, loosening her grip as she considered the offer. That was all it took for Mira to flip her off, cat-like reflexives kicking in. Rolling out of reach, she got to the table before Erza, her blue eyes wide at what lay before her. So shocked, she didn’t even fight back when Erza wrestled her away. “Mira!”

“Oh boy, you do need help! That’s so pathetic; it’s worse than Natsu!” Mira howled with mirth, falling back against Erza. The redhead’s stern expression wavered a little, cheeks turning pink and eyes dropping at Mira’s laughter. It died down as Mira felt a rush of guilt at the kicked puppy expression she was being given.

“I know it is terrible. That is why I am practicing.” And then she ruined it with her stuffy, dignified reply, “You already said that it was a lost cause, and I wished to prove you wrong.”

“When?” Mira didn’t remember that. She felt like she should though. It was definitely something she would say, so she knew Erza wasn’t making it up. As if Erza lied anyway. Perfect little angel Erza never lied.

“When you were teasing Natsu about being unable to read well. I offered to tutor him, and you said I was awful at it too.”

“You are. Look at this. A chicken could do better.”

Erza huffed, pushing Mira out of the way and sitting back down to take up the pen. She paused, it tucked between her fingers, and smirked a little, “I thought you were going to help me? Too difficult a job for you, I suppose. Why not go bother someone else and let me do this without you?”

Aggh, she always did this. Turned the tables without even trying, making Mira look like the bad guy!

“Okay but every time you get it wrong, you get punished!” Mira announced, shoving Erza half off the chair and seating herself on the edge. She snatched the pen out of Erza’s hand quickly and wrote a line of beautiful cursive, hand steady and ink looping lazily across the scratch paper. Erza’s eyes widened, mesmerized by the motion, leaning closer with fascination as Mira swished the last letter and flourished a dot to end the sentence.

“That is beautiful, Mira. I could never do that!” Erza exclaimed, picking up the paper, brown eyes scanning it. Probably looking for a trick or some magic. Well, surprise, it wasn’t a trick nor magic. Mira had learned how to do it as a child, and now all those forced hours of calligraphy were finally paying off. “I never knew!”

“Well, there’s a lot about me you don’t know,” Mira sneered back, shoving down the warm bloom in her chest at the genuine compliment from her rival. Undeterred by her attitude, Erza shoved the paper back and demanded eagerly, “Again! I want to watch.”

Flushing, Mira jerked her head to the side and crossed her arms. She almost tipped off the chair but caught herself at the last moment, bracing her feet and pushing against the other body in the chair for more space. Erza obliged a little, granting her more room, balancing precariously half off the edge in the process. It would just take one good shove…

“You said you would teach me,” Erza persisted, making Mira curl her lip, resisting the challenge ringing in her tone. Her fingers curled and uncurled against her arms, nails digging into soft skin, hard. Sighing sharply, she threw her arms up before grabbing it and throwing it down on the table. Concentrating, she ignored the silken locks of hair spilling over them both as Erza peered over her shoulder intently. She wasn’t wearing her armor, for once, since they were in the dorms, and Mira was more than aware how warm Erza was against her. It wasn’t often the two of them were this close without combat involved, and her rhythm slowed uncertainty, a strange feeling washing over her. She shivered a little as Erza’s breath tickled the stray hairs that escaped her ponytail, a cold, prickly, pleasant feeling rolling down her quickly. It made her rush the end, her hand shaking slightly.

“There. Bet you can’t do it,” the white haired teenager boasted proudly while casting a sly look to the side. She was expecting her rival to be arrogant and scornful at the boast yet Erza’s admiring expression hadn’t changed. Earnestly, she carefully plucked the pen from Mira’s fingers and laboriously emulated the curvy script.

Mira couldn’t help the words that tumbled out, “That’s terrible!”

Erza stared at the paper, looking a little resentful but mostly just disappointed at her failure. Face fallen, long, calloused fingers traced the dried black ink of loops and curves wistfully.

“Here,” Mira breath huffed out softer than she wished– feeling like she was teaching Lisanna to write instead of her rival– and reached over to twine her delicate fingers through Erza’s so they were both holding the pen. She’d painted them black and purple, and the polish peeked out awkwardly. Her hands were soft and well manicured; Erza’s looked like she swung a sword for hours every day. But Mira couldn’t help admiring them. It was a little awkward to reach over the other teenage that way, and Mira thought it might be easier if she stood, but she honestly didn’t know if she could handle that sort of contact without squirming and wiggling, which even Erza would notice. Plus, she didn’t even know if she liked feeling that way or wanted to feel it about her rival. “Follow my lead.”

It took a half hour before they finally gave up. The entire sheet was marked up with scribbles, some better than others, but none remotely legible. Mira just didn’t understand how the other teenager could wield a sword with precision and grace yet be defeated by poor penmanship.

Erza rubbed her neck then stretched with a groan. She flopped back against the back of the chair, her thigh pressed against Mira’s and her left arm partially over Mira’s shoulder. Mira groaned too, in frustration rather than relief, and let her forehead fall against the solid wood.

Sitting up, her crystal blue eyes sparking warily, she glared at the redhead. Erza just smiled back, squeezing the muscles of her shoulder gently, working her fingers in small, even swirls. As much as Mira wanted to shrug her off, it definitely felt good to have her working out the tightness and knots. A moan slipped out of her lips, making her bite down and duck her head. Those glorious hands just took advantage of the shift of position to move up the base of her neck, careful and even, before rubbing gently at the base of Mira’s skull, fingertips moving through her hair.

“Better?”

There was a long pause as she considered the question.

“Did you forget your punishment?”

“No. But I thought you might need to relax. Sometimes Natsu asks me to do that after training when he is sore.” Erza gave a careless shrug, popping her own neck back and forth lazily. She was still leaning against Mira firmly, unaware of how close they actually were, fingers trailing down her spine unconsciously.

Mira’d rather die than admit how amazing it was to have Erza’s fingers run over her skin and through her hair. Instead, she forced herself to give a shrug as well, less lazy and more controlled.

“Yeah, but you owe me a punishment.”

“Very well. Fair is fair after all.”

“You need to give me a kiss for every word you messed up!”

Erza’s fingers stopped, her lazy expression going alert, and Mira regretted saying it. The easy, sweet atmosphere between them evaporated as the redhead inched forward. Of course she was going to go through with it, and suddenly Mira’s stomach was fluttering and she wanted to put her hand up between them. Instead, she closed her eyes, wondering if it’d feel the same and if this would end the burning curiosity that’d been hounding her since their last kiss.

“Big sister Mira!”

Mira jerked in surprise at Lisanna’s voice, toppling Erza over, and turning bright red with guilt. Her lips burned to match her face, the few instants of contact enough to confirm the first time was not a fluke.

“Did you forget our mission? Hurry up! We’re going to be late…” Lisanna trailed off, staring between them with wide, innocent eyes, “…hello Erza. Why aren’t you guys fighting?”

“Your sister was teaching me to write as beautifully as she does.”

“Oh! Big sister Mira is the best teacher!”

Erza’s smile was soft, “Yet I am not the best student.”

“Then you just need to try again! Big sister can help you!”

“Lisanna,” Mira ground out, scrambling to her feet and stomping towards her sister threateningly. Lisanna grinned impishly, sticking her tongue out before bolting out of the room.

“We should try again,” Erza mused. “Properly. You should hurry though. We can continue where we left off when you return.”

Mira brushed her skirt off, “Yeah, well, practice, will you? Otherwise I’d think you’d like kissing me and did it on purpose.”

Erza laughed then before sitting down with a paper and pen, regaining her confidence and pose with ridiculous ease. Just as Mira reached the door, her voice floated over her shoulder lightly, “Maybe I do… need practice that is. You should help me… practice.”

Mira smirked as she sauntered out. She’d help her alright. With the calligraphy. And maybe a bit more.


	13. I Think I Love You - Erza x Lucy

I Think I Love You 

"Would you quit pacing?" Gray griped as her steel boots just barely missed his toes, and he shoved himself further against the wall, out of the way of her path. The Re-quip Mage paid no heed to either his toes or his complaining, merely completing the track she'd created, eyes far away and fingers wiggling anxiously. A deep frown marred his face, betraying his concern more than his irritation at being stepped on. "It'll be fine."

Natsu and Wendy watched from the other side of the room, neither one willing to get as close as Gray – truth be told, he'd not been there on purpose either; it was dumb luck he got trapped between Erza's mindless pacing and the wall. Every time he tried to make a break for it, he nearly got ran over, so he'd given up and made himself as small as possible.

They all knew the consequences of touching Erza, and none of them wished to suffer them.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Wendy soothed confidently, worried for her honorary big sister's sanity. She started forward a bit but a look from Carle stopped her. Natsu shrugged and grinned a bit, false optimism ringing in his voice, "Yeah! Don't worry so much."

"Thank you for your concern," Erza replied in a soft, stern voice that brooked no argument, "But I believe I need to be alone now."

The rest of Team Natsu needed no further invitation to scram.

After they left, the warrior stopped dead, staring vacantly at the wall, fingers stilling and heartbeat slowing with each deep breath. Not bothering to move another inch, she sunk down where she stood, crumpling under the weight of her doubts. On her knees, she bowed her head to fight the dizziness and blackness seeping in around the corners of her vision.

It was Lucy who found her there, knees tucked under her and fists on her thighs, wound so tightly her knuckles had lost blood circulation and were a chalky white. Trembling, she didn't notice the blonde's approach, nearly screaming at the gentle tap to her shoulder.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Lucy asked in a quiet, sober voice as she sunk down to her knees as well.

Erza dully watched as she neatly folded her hands in her lap, wishing they were wrapped around her shoulders or threaded in her hair instead; but both Erza and Lucy knew during these spells, touching was often agony. Still, the redhead, right now, wished for agony, if it came with a loving touch, but Lucy would never hurt her so much on purpose, and Erza wouldn't dare ask her to. "What did Polyurisca say?"

Erza swallowed, bitterness seeping up, resentment twisting her expression.

"It is beyond her expertise."

"Oh."

"She did suggest the next time Jellal contacts, to see if Meredy knows anything about it, since her Lost Magic is similar to Kyouka's curse."

The side-effects of Kyouka last attack – the one that removed all of Erza's senses – were subtle, insidious, creeping in over the span of years rather than immediately. A fumble here breaking up a guild fight because of a suddenly lack of hearing, a misplaced swing there because of a sudden lack of vision. Nothing overt, nothing too alarming – at first.

But gradually, the spells lasted longer, the effects were more severe. She'd gone temporarily and completely blind on three occasions now, although she'd lied to her friends and said it was only twice. She could have her sense of touched completely deadened, taking away every feeling she didn't know she she cherished – the soft feeling of cotton against her skin as she shifted in bed, chilly wind from the canals cutting across her face in the winter time, warm water sluicing over sore muscles after a workout. Or, more often, her nerve endings fired off a never ending sort of burning and excruciating pain that danced just under the skin, squirmed into her joints, pounded behind her eyes to the point of double vision and made her wish to curl up and die right there after the fourth or fifth hour straight.

This promised to the be the latter, although she had no idea how long she'd been on the floor, fighting to blocked it all out with breathes and sheer willpower alone. Alone. This was an enemy only she could defeat – herself. Her own body, the one she was so proud of, the one she thought could take anything, had grievously betrayed her, leaving her crippled and useless.

No more missions – she was chained to the guild lest another accident happened. No more sword fight – she wouldn't want to hurt her friends, even in a practice match, nor did she wish to remove her own limb.

Even her sense of taste was off. No more cake; she couldn't stand the taste of it anymore. No more alcohol either; it scalded her and made her gag. Mostly, she ate bland things, sure that she could choke them down. It was boring and predictable, but it was substance. Mira did her best to add subtle flavors and spices, but it was a tricky line to walk. Rosemary sprinkled over pasta had once sent the knight flying to the restroom, where Lucy found her hunched over the toilet, retching and heaving from a too-strong reaction to the herb.

"We'll figure something out…" Lucy trailed off, leaving it unsaid that there was a distinct possibility that even if they did find a way to stop the spell, untold damage could be done in the meantime. Erza wouldn't mind going blind or any other single disability; she was smart and adaptive. The real fear lay in the uncertainty… which would she lose first? How many senses would she lose? To what degree would she lose them? Would she never be treated to Gray and Natsu's toothy and lopsided grins? Would she never get to feel Lucy's silken hair beneath her fingertips as they braided each others' hair in those quiet, early hours of the morning? Would she never again get to hear Mira's sweet singing voice or Wendy's energetic pep talks? Would Cana's signature perfume – the smell so deeply associated with the Card Mage that no one could imagine her without it – be gone from her memories over time? Would she never against get to enjoy Juvia's baking on Tuesdays?

Worse yet, what about those who weren't woven into her everyday life? What about Jellal and Kagura and Minerva? Guilt gnawed at her; they didn't know, and she didn't tell them. Jellal's last visit had ended tersely; he was too perceptive, too attentive. She didn't want to end his visit on bad terms – she treasured each one deeply, any chance she had to spend with the fugitive was a blessing – but deep down she was terrified to expose herself. It might be awhile before she could ask Meredy about the Lost Magic.

"It is okay," Erza interrupted her, reaching forward to place a finger over Lucy's lips to silence her. She desperately wish to place her lips there instead; to pour out her insecurities, her needs, her desires into a more intimate sort of touch – one the two dared not have for a long while.

Lucy deigned the ache but Erza sensed it, and she missed it as well.

The pain wasn't too great. Yet. Her finger stung at the contact, the heat of Lucy's lips searing the top layer of skin a prickle.

"Erza, it's not okay…" Lucy trailed off, catching something in her expression; the blonde's face crumpled, chocolate eyes swimming with pity. Erza gritted her teeth to keep from saying something hurtful; she hated seeing the pity in her friends' faces.

Instead, she hushed her pride – a difficult thing to do – and crawled closer, so every inch of her possible was pressed against the other woman tightly with need. The kiss they shared was every bit as desperate and hungry as she'd imagined it'd be, lips greedily sucking and tongues darting in and out while their noses smashed together a few times while neither cared and fingers roamed freely.

"It is not okay," Erza whispered, breathless and red in the face, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she was forced to pull away at the sheer overwhelming sensation the kiss brought down like a tidal wave."What if… what if I lose you? You get… bored… or tired… of my disabilities? Of my inconsistencies? I can't do… lots of fun things anymore… or missions. We can't…" she gestured towards their position, the straps on Lucy's tank top slid off her shoulders and both their skirts hiked up, hair mussed and breathless.

"That doesn't matter!"

"It does matter. I think I love you… and it terrifies me," Erza screamed, every bit of self-confidence she'd built up over the years from that mouse of a child she was shattering into a million pieces, blown to dust and ash, leaving a shell in its wake. "Because…" her throat closed up then, refusing to let her say it. Instead, she shoved Lucy away, harshly, vision blinking in and out again, threatening to topple her, to make Lucy pity her even more.

Her time was receding; soon she'd be lost in a warped world where only pain existed, pain mattered. She could take the drugs, but then she would be lost in blackness. And all she wanted to be was lost in Lucy, lost in her former life, lost in her friends and family… not lost to them.

Surrendering was something the warrior never did, but this time she let the despair crush her; she'd been strong for too long, and this is where it got her. Crippled. Alone. A burden. Useless.

How could she protect her friend when she couldn't even function enough to brush her teeth at times? When she couldn't see the knobs on the stove to turn the burner off? When she was nearly hit by an SE car because it was behind her and she couldn't hear it?

What was she living for?

Slipping into the darkness – not sleep, nothing so restful as that – she embraced the void. If she could just stay here, she felt everything would be alright. There was no pain her, no uncertainty. It wasn't warm or inviting, but the numbness was its own comfort.

Minutes?

Hours?

Days?

Weeks?

Surely not weeks.

How long? Blinking slowly, vision unfocused and grayed, she tried to orient herself, realizing she was not in her own bed. A buzzing sound sawed in her right ear, faint and annoying, but there. Warmth pressed lightly against her shins and stomach, not tight, but there. Faint, but there, and not nearly as annoying as the sound.

Catching sight of yellow, she winced, their not-quite-fight swimming through the fog. Lucy was always too forgiving, and it was her face nestled at the perfect pressure against Erza's front, long lashes and tear marks visible at such a close range. Beyond that was a flash of blue, Wendy snuggled against Lucy's back while resting against Erza's shins. The snore, it came to her, was Natsu, who must be sleeping behind her, which explained why her back was slick. Chancing a peek over her shoulder, and fighting down a bit of nausea that went with it– she saw the trademark pink and and scarf. Beyond that, Gray was sprawled out, one leg over Natsu – which explained the chill on her calf – and a hand over the Dragon Slayer's face.

"Erza… are you…" the redhead could tell Lucy wanted to say better but she changed it, "Awake now?"

"Hmmm."

Silence fell between the, uncomfortable and prickly, making Erza's heart sink and her stomach curl. Lucy was known for cold shoulders, but they generally melted quickly, while Erza was known for being the stubborn one. But now she had no fight left in her, no heels to dig in. Being at someone else's mercy should terrify her but all she felt was nothingness and acceptance.

Lucy was going to say she didn't love her back, and that she was too much trouble. That she didn't see anything working out over time because she didn't want to deal with Erza's physical issues on top of her crumbling mental health.

Ha, how could Jellal have such faith in her, that she could provide light, when she fell straight into the same trap he did? It wasn't just Lucy who would stop loving her, and she merely hoped he was strong enough to live on, that he'd healed enough to live freely without her.

"I do love you," Lucy said out of nowhere, tone sober. She was peering up, voice low so as not to wake the rest of the team. "But I'm not going to lie. This is really hard for me… for all of us… we don't want to see you hurting and we're helpless. And, you're right, I lie to you… a lot. I crave your kisses and my fingers miss brushing your skin and I want you to touch me. I want to touch you without being afraid of unpredictable spells that hurt you. I go on missions, and you're not there; I don't feel safe sometimes because of it. I go out with Juvia or Levy, and I feel that emptiness when I see something you would've loved to try on." She took a deep breath, "It's hard… and it's terrifying. I don't want you to lose yourself! I don't want to see you struggle and break! I just want… the way it was."

Erza didn't reply.

"But," Lucy sniffled, "That's not going to happen, is it?"

If Natsu wasn't behind her, blocking her, the woman would move away. Instead, she gritted her teeth, staring up and beyond.

It wasn't.

And everyone knew it.

What kind of hope was there for a love and the future when she was like this?

Erza didn't know. And neither did Lucy.


	14. Erlu - Canon Drabble Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka my favoritism is showing

 The Name Heartlet was a Missed Opportunity

* * *

 

“Erza, no!” Lucy yelped, struggling madly to get out of the other woman’s arms. She couldn’t afford to get sick! She had rent due in four days and she was going out on a job later today to make some money. Everyone seemed to like her cushy place, but she didn’t see any of  _them_  chipping in to pay for it or buying her a  _bigger_  bed, considering how often the members of Team Natsu (and Cana) tended to land in it, whether she was sleeping in it or not.

By some miracle of faith, her struggling worked.

For once.

Both women stood frozen, eyes wide, as Lucy stumbled free.

“How is this possible?” Erza muttered sulkily in disbelief, looking at her arms as if they’d betrayed her. They trembled, held up in the air for a painful moment by willpower alone, before they flopped useless down.

Lucy blinked, “Wow, you really must be dying.”

The redhead looked alarmed suddenly by her off-handed colloquialism, probably convinced Lucy meant it.

“Kidding Erza!” Lucy smiled with reassurance, “But if you’re that weak, I should probably cancel the job and stick around to make sure you’re safe.”

Erza flopped back down, frowning, before announcing gravely, “I am to be in such a state, I will accept your protection, Lucy.”

“That… that’s not what I meant. How about you accept my soup and company instead, hmmm?” the blonde offered and Erza nodded in agreement, “That would be more successful, I believe. I would be concerned with your measure of protection.”

“Erza!”

Lucy caught the tail end of a smirk before Erza’s face slipped back into a serious expression. 

“Kidding, Lucy,” Erza mimicked with a faint, exhaustion-tinged smile, her eyes sliding shut, “You are that strong, so I know I will be safe.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh c'mon Erza; you’re not still pouting are you?”

Lucy’s answer was a sharp sniff and a head tilt to avoid eye contact, “Certainly not.”

“I can pretend… with screaming and begging…” Lucy offered, sidling up and flopping over Erza’s legs. Glancing up from her twisted position, she wiggled so she left herself wide open in invitation. “It’ll be fun, right?”

“That is what she said,” Erza grumbled back with a pout making Lucy giggle, her pj tops riding up temptingly. Erza pretended not to notice but her eyes were drawn back to the bare skin. “You play dirty, Lucy.”

The blonde gasped in indignation, her eyes flying open wide in mock affront, and she drew back with a pout of her own, “Do not! It’s not my fault you have so many sensitive spots! For someone who could run on a broken leg, you sure are touchy.” She emphasized her point by walking fingers up Erza’s calf, smiling evilly at the shiver that ran through her.

“S-stop.”

“Fine,” Lucy huffed, flopping back down. Blinking, she tried a different tact, “You know what they say about this? Like, why it gets some people going and not others?”

Erza’s eyes narrowed, sensing a trap. It wasn’t her fault Lucy read all those science magazines with her magical glasses. Sometimes she read some things that were far more embarrassing than Erza’s collection of books, and she loved to share scandalous details.

“You’re a big scaredy cat. And I’m not.”

“I beg your pardon,” Erza snapped, raising an eyebrow and heaving herself off the pillow nest she was reclining against. Her fingers wiggled slightly in reflex at the implied challenge. Before Lucy knew what hit her, Erza was tickling her mercilessly, attacking her stomach and sides, while she calmly allowed it with a smirk.

“See? The mind reacts to tickling like a threat. You’re not threatening to me at all~”

Frustrated, Erza stared, the implications sinking in.

“You believe that?”

Lucy cocked her head with a smile, catching Erza’s hand and giving a reassuring squeeze, “Erza, I haven’t been afraid of you in a long time. Okay, mostly not afraid. More like… concerned… but never threatened. You’d never hurt me!” Lucy snatched the hand up and shoved Erza back, her fingers flying and legs straddling the other woman, pining her down as she thrashed and giggled helplessly. Until a stray flail accidentally nailed her in the cheek bone.

“Owwwie,” Lucy whined, nursing the area, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. It wasn’t the first time she’d been bruised playing rough with Erza, but that didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt!

Erza collected herself and remarked, “You deserved that.”

“Jinxed myself,” Lucy muttered, plunking down, wishing Gray were around to ice her face. Why’d it have to be the face? Now she was going to have to explain the huge bruise tomorrow to Natsu, and that was going to be weird and awkward. Worse, there was Mira, or Cana, who shared a wall and probably was having all sorts of perverted thoughts!

Erza frowned a little, pulling her hand off and leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the throbbing area.

“I am sorry, Lucy. I will get some ice. Maybe you have learned your lesson though?”

“Yeah,” Lucy winked cheekily, “Next time I’ll duck! No way I’m giving up my advantage over the great Titania the Scaredy Cat!”

 

* * *

 

Lucy stared at the huge, angry bump on Gray’s forehead wondering if he got into a fight with Natsu again. Their brawls usually weren’t that… brutal. He shuffled his feet a bit, cleared his throat and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, mumbling, “See you at the dance.”

See you  _at_  the dance. Not would you go  _to_  the dance… with me. Lucy stared as he limped off, shoulders hunched moodily, and Lucy sighed in defeat. If anyone was going to ask her, she thought it’d be him. Gray’d been acting like he was going to ask all week, and it was a let down he blew her off. Well, maybe Juvia had finally gotten her wish and he’d asked her instead.

Lucy smiled a bit at that, picturing her friend’s joy, and it eased the sting a little.

But still, she didn’t want to go alone, and she was kind of hoping Natsu would ask. But once he realized it was formal dress and limited buffet and he had to behave himself without burning the place down, he shrugged and said he’d rather go fishing with Happy.

Things only got odder.

Cana hovered a bit, flashing toothy smiles and leaning back at the bar. It was a little daunting because Lucy wasn’t sure that Cana was a good bet, considering that halfway through parties she tended to be fully liquored up, but Lucy wanted her daily Mira smoothie; it was an addiction and she’d go into withdrawal without it.

But as she drew close, Cana’s smile dropped a little and she scooted her chair away, giving Lucy a prime seat at the bar. Still, she flicked her hair back and grinned as Lucy sat down, “Hey Lucy, sup chickie? Got a hot date for tomorrow night?”

“I– uh…” Lucy glanced at Mira, fully expecting the bartender to jump in as she normally did. Instead, there was a gentle, knowing smile on her lips and her blue eyes were pensive as she looked at Lucy then flicked back across the guild. Lucy tried to follow the glance but it was hopeless. Behind her was a massive brawl complete with thrown chairs and screams of joyful rage with all the usual suspects. “No… I thought Gray was going to ask but maybe he’s going with Juvia.”

Both women hummed at that speculatively.

“What about Loke? I’m sure that tomcat would be all over you,” Cana smirked with a wink.

“Yeah… well, he did seem really excited about it… but then he said he had some urgent business in the Celestial Realm. Actually, it was really weird!” Lucy frowned. Usually Loke could be counted on to come through in situations like this, and he always made her feel really special about it too.

“Well, Gajeel got the balls to ask Levy,” Cana remarked then added, “And Elf and Ever had a loud fit about it, but they’re going together too.”

“Ohhhh,” Lucy sighed with a bit of whine, feeling left out. It shouldn’t be this hard. Why was everyone else going to get to go to the dance with a partner, and she was stuck alone? It sucked.

“Who are you going with, Mira?”

Mira smiled mischievously, “Oh, I’m actually the musician for the party. I don’t have time to be with a date, but I might sneak a few dances and steal some guys away!”

“Sounds great,” Lucy tried to be enthusiastic, but mostly she was eyeing Juvia and Gray’s interaction, and listening with half an ear as Cana talked about Max asking Laki and Bixlow asking Lisanna. Even Romeo had managed to ask Wendy too.

Everyone but her.

Cana’s gossip cut off abruptly and she moved away rather hastily before excusing herself with a cheerful wave. Mira’s smile widened and she winked at Lucy before moving away.

“Hello Lucy.”

“Hi Erza,” Lucy couldn’t help but smile then. But a frown worked its way on her face in concern, “Erza, do you have someone to go to the dance with? I mean… never mind. I’m sure you do!”

Erza coughed, and Mira’s giggle floated over them.

“Actually…”

“I mean, why wouldn’t you?” Lucy babbled nervously, “You’re beautiful and talented and amazing and…”

“And you punch people in the head,” Gray’s voice floated from somewhere in the background. “Man up Erza! You can’t just go cockblocking everyone then chicken out!”

Lucy cocked her head curiously.

“Go on,” Mira encouraged, “Oooh, this is so cute!”

“Erza, are you okay? You’re turning red… are you choking?”

The warrior stiffened.

“Oh jeez,” Cana snorted from where she had taken refuge with Macao and Wakabe, “Lucy, Erza wants ya to go to the dance with her! Say yes so she’ll stop threatening everyone while she balls-up.”

“W-what? I th-thought no one wanted to go with  _me_.” Lucy sat trying to process the fact that Erza was scaring everyone away just to ask  _her_  out. She turned towards the other woman, “Is this true?”

“Y-yes, I would like to go to the dance with you, Lucy.”

“…Oh…”

“I see. Well then…”

“Wait, Erza, I didn’t say anything! I’m just a little… shocked, that’s all. Of course I’ll go with you!” Lucy managed to blurt out, toes curling with excitement. Mira gave her one-time-rival a look and said sweetly, “I believe I won our little bet. I look forward to your outfit, Erza; you and Lucy are the cutest couple!”

 

* * *

 

“Wow,” Lucy exclaimed softly, nose stuffed in a book and magical glasses sliding down them. Erza peered over her shoulder at the woman comfortably leaning against her back. Smiling at how adorable the blonde looked, she reached over and gently pushed the glasses back in place before casually flicking a hand to brush the hair out of Lucy’s face. The two were cocooned together in a huge comforter stole from Lucy’s bed, but they were camped out on the floor with a barricade of pillows around them, left over from their loud and crazy fight earlier that lead to their current exhausted cuddling and quiet book reading. “Erza, do you know about solipsism?”

Erza shrugged, used to her the other woman bringing up strange words she’d never heard before in her life. It was interesting, but mostly, the redhead just enjoyed soaking up the enthusiastic and lively explanations that stumbled and spilled from Lucy’s lush lips. It was mesmerizing, the thirst for knowledge she had and her love of sharing it. Hypnotizing to heard her voice raise and fall, fast and vivid with the details. Relaxing to know Lucy felt compelled to patiently explain and share with Erza, thinking she’d get it, that the two were on the same level.

“No,” Erza hummed, turning back around to leaned her head back so they were touching, and sliding her eyes shut to better hear the sweet words tumbling out. “Tell me?”

“Well, it’s the belief that everything around you is created in your mind. Like, you made everything up, and you’re controlling everything that happens. Isn’t that amazing?” Lucy gushed, leaning back, but practically vibrating with excitement at the new discovery. “I mean, can you even imagine thinking that?”

“Sounds like a type of magic,” Erza remarked, “Using your imagination to control the things around you.”

“I guess you’re right,” Lucy agreed before whirling around suddenly. Surprised at the lack of support, Erza tumbled down right into her lap, eyes flying open and hands splayed out to catch herself. Instead, she found herself nose to nose with a grinning Lucy, chocolate eyes sparkling and lips curved. She pressed a gentle kiss down against Erza’s chapped lips, running all of her fingers across Erza’s temples and into her hair before pressing their foreheads together and mumbling, “If everything around me is all my imagination, then you’re the best thing I’ve come up with.”

Speechless, Erza gave a huffing snort, but she relaxed into Lucy’s lap under the ministrations of her tender fingers, and thought Lucy had it all backwards. But she knew her imagination was nowhere near good enough to come up with such perfection as the Celestial Wizard, so she didn’t say anything, just smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Still think it was not worth it?”

The question settled over the pair, the still morning air broken by not even birds singing or insects stirring,Wide-eyed, Lucy absorbed the view, vivid copper cliffs and crags splashed with violet shadows and sage green scrubs, from where they were perched on the mountain top.

Deadpanned, she turned to the woman on her left, “Nothing is worth getting up before the crack of dawn.” Continuing, she added blankly, “Not to mention, did we have to hike up the most dangerous mountain in the area?” 

Face cracking at Erza’s woebegone expression, Lucy giggled, “It’s beautiful, Erza! Besides, spending time with you makes anything worth it.”

 

* * *

 

Topless, sore and caged between Erza’s knees, Lucy felt apprehension lodged in her gut. When she asked for a hot towel, she wasn’t expecting to be pinned down, promised the massage of a lifetime. Given how rough Erza could be, this didn’t seem like the brightest move on her part, but she just couldn’t say no.

The moment those fingers kneaded into her back muscles, hard and perfect, she knew. Erza’s weigh rested over her, heavy with muscle and warm with leftover heat from the sauna. It should have been uncomfortable, being crouched over, having Erza’s hands roam her bare flesh from her neck to the sides of her breasts and down her back.

But it was pure bliss. Bliss she never wanted to end, that touch just rough enough to unknot things, digging in to every sore spot like a professional. The feeling of another living body above her, protecting her, catering to her, and just to her.

This was true magic, Lucy thought with a sigh, wondering how she could ever repay the other woman for such a gift.

 

* * *

 

“Natsu noooooooooooooooooooooooo!” Lucy screamed, anticipating her teammate’s solution to their kite being stuck up in a tree seconds before he reached for her. “HAPPY CAN FLY!”

“Natsu, put Lucy down. Now.” Hastily Lucy was deposited none-too-gently into the mud as the pink haired dragon slayer yelped an apology and scrambled off to retrieve the kite.

“Owww,” Lucy whined, clutching her knee. Lifting a hand, she hissed at the raw scrape marring her skin.

Erza, who had been about to help her up, knelt down instead, pressing a feather-light kiss to the injury carefully.

“Erza,” the blonde laughed, pain forgotten instantly at how ridiculous they must look, her seated in a mud puddle and the big, bad Fairy Queen of the guild  kneeling before her, “I thought I told you that you don’t have to be my knight in shining armor.”

Erza’s response, a smile playing around her lips, was to grasp her hand and press a kiss to it, “I know, but I want to be.”

 

* * *

  

“Lucy…”

“Erza,” Lucy retorted, annoyance and pain lacing her voice.

A moment of silence stretched between them before Lucy giggled a bit, and then she. sighed, giving up. There was no reason to argue further when she knew she’d already lost.

Dropping her head against Erza’s shoulder, she huffed in annoyance.

Erza, for her part, seemed unperturbed by it all, with her arms crossed and a gentle smile quirking the corner of her lips as she stared at the Celestial Mage, questioning her easy fold.

“There’s no way I can carry you, Erza,” Lucy sighed mournfully, rubbing her biceps mindlessly and frowning. “I’m not like Natsu.”

“True, but Gray cannot carry me either,” Erza added and wiggled her ankle, eliciting a small hiss from between her teeth. Somehow this hurt more than when she broke her leg or when she was stabbed or any of the multiple times she faced near-death. It seemed anticlimactic that a sprained ankle brought her down. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t help.”

Lucy perked up, catching Erza’s meaning. Beaming, she scrambled to her feet, putting both hands out. Clasping firmly and yanking up, both of them stumbled back, laughing and swaying before Lucy managed to tuck herself under Erza’s arm like a living crutch.

It was a warm and comfortable sort of pressure, settling over her; it made her feel safe.

“Thank you for always being there for me,” Erza murmured softly, so soft Lucy almost didn’t hear it.

“Always,” Lucy replied loudly. “Whenever you need me. As long as I don’t have to carry you.”


	15. erlu - Canon Drabble Dump 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a ton of these -- too many to make individual chapters! Hopefully there's no reposts but if there is I apologize. Hopefully I haven't missed any other than the AUs, which I'm posting separately :)

 

* * *

 

Something was niggling at Lucy as she hummed, skirting a brush with a cold dunking and shouting out to her friends that trawled the canals. She really couldn’t think what it was though because she was certain that she turned off the shower and locked the door behind her and today wasn’t anyone’s birthday, she was sure. Plus, they just got back from a job, so she wasn’t supposed to be at the train station, there wasn’t anything she needed to do with her Celestial spirits… really, she had all the bases covered.

Wandering into the guild, invigorated by the sunshine and brisk, chilly walk, she made her way to the bar. Plopping down, she idly wondered where Erza was. Normally, the redhead often beat her to the guild, being both an early bird and having the advantage of living in Fairy Hills.

“Yo!” “Hi Lucy!”

The Dragon Slayer and Exceed greeted her with wide grins etched on their faces, eyes sly. Suspiciously, she greeted them back.

“Where’s Erza?” Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head. Happy flew up to look around before turning his questioning gaze towards Lucy, “Without Erza here, that takes away half the fun!”

Gray sauntered in with a yawn, spiky hair messy, and blinked at her, “Where’s your girlfriend.”

Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Who was he talking about? She didn’t– CRAP.

“Guys, I forgot Erza!” Lucy shouted, turning heads and sinking down. She’d forgotten that they were officially dating as of yesterday, and that Erza had spent the night in celebration. Although, really, she never really bothered with excuses to spend the night, given how often she landed in Lucy’s bed before they started dating.

“Haha,” Natsu burst out laughing while Gray smirked, his face offensive commentary enough.

Huffing, she sucked down the rest of her smooth, making a face at the brainfreeze, and commanded over her shoulder as she bolted out the door, “Shut up, guys!”

Lucy was sure she’d not run that fast since the last time a monster was trying to chase her down and eat her. Panting, she burst into the apartment, certain she was going to be scolded. Instead, suspicious silence met her ears.

“Erza?” she questioned, “Erza, are you here?”

“In here Lucy!”

Lucy followed the muffled voice with her brow furrowed to the closet door. Jiggling the handle, she realized it was locked.

…locked…

She’d locked her girlfriend in the closet…

Hastily, she unlocked it and yanked the door open. Startled, Erza whirled, looking guilty and pleased all at the same time, wearing Lucy’s newest shopping acquisition. Obviously she’d been so engrossed in raiding Lucy’s closet she didn’t noticed the lock or the fact that she was left behind.

“Is that…?”

“I quite like it.”

Lucy’s brain tried to grapple with an appropriate response but what squeaked out was outrage, “You look better in that than I do!”

“Hmm,” Erza hummed in consideration, tugging a little at the purloined item that fit just a touch more snug on her than it did on Lucy, “I am sure I do look good but I would have to see you in it to judge the validity of that claim.”

Lucy groaned. She was never going to hear the end of the closet jokes from the rest of the guild now once word got out. Especially since chances were the two of them were going to spend the rest of the day literally  _in the closet_.

 

* * *

 

Erza frowned heavily, considering the choices. Cloth rustled and swished around her, flashes of magic accompanying each change. Pausing, she’d look herself over with a critical eye before shaking her head, muttering to herself it wasn’t right. 

What was wrong with her?

Normally she always had the perfect outfit for the occasion!

Of course, it was hard to choose a perfect outfit for this occasion. Nervously, she tugged on the neckline of her ivory blouse, wondering if lace was best. Silk? Cotton? Polyester? Spandex? Jewelry? Some jewelry? No jewelry? Hair up? Hair down? Braid? Pigtails? Make-up? No make-up? A little make-up? There were a million little details to attend to but that didn’t even address the major question…

Skirt, dress or pants?

“Erza? Are you ready yet?”

“Not yet!” she shouted back, slightly panicky. Maybe she should’ve asked Cana or Mira for help. Or Juvia. Juvia seemed to have a good handle on fashion. Oh, should she wear a hat? “One minute!”

Even though she’d shouted one minute, she heard the knob turn and her heart started racing. So did her outfit changes. She got though about half a dozen before she registered the giggling in the doorway behind her.

“Don’t tell me you’re trying to find the perfect outfit,” Lucy smiled happily, her chocolate eyes lit up with humor. She was leaning against the door frame, her silken golden hair tucked up into two high ponytails and tied with white ribbons. “You’re worrying too much!”

“I need to be dressed for the occasion,” Erza replied solemnly, biting her lip, and doing her best to keep a straight face. She would not allow herself to be open to the teasing that would surely follow.

Lucy’s smile grew both in size and softness as she shrugged off the frame and padded across the room. Pausing in front of the knight-mage, she leaned forward, hair spilling over her bare shoulder and chided, “Erza, it’s not like it’s our first date or we’re getting married; we do this every week!”

Erza’s eyes traveled down and was immediately taken with what she saw.

“Is that a new dress, Lucy?”

Caught red-handed, she stuttered and twirled a lock of hair, “It’s n-nothing s-special.”

Erza’s expression morphed with understanding and she gave a slight noncommittal hum. Nothing special indeed. Erza knew every item of clothing Lucy owned – having helped herself to the blonde’s closet on more than one occasion– and that was definitely new. Not only was it new, but it was beautiful, and Erza immediately coveted it. Not the dress itself, which suited Lucy to perfection, with the bare shoulders, lace butterfly sleeves and petal pink and robin’s egg blue pleated skirt, but the style. Lucy was rarely ahead of the trends, but she’d clearly got the jump on Erza this time, making the woman very jealous. And very flattered Lucy still went to the effort to dress up just to go to the park and have a picnic, as they did every week when they weren’t on a job and when the weather cooperated.

Still, a bit of insecurity reared up, as it always did when faced with Lucy’s feminine charms. Sometimes Lucy was too beautiful andtoo sweet and too girlie. Sometimes it made Erza feel like she had to play a different role in their relationship; the one that was expected of her. Discomfort made her unsure because she wanted to wear beautiful dresses and make up not just wear armors and tote a sword and wear pants.

“Do you like it?” Lucy asked shyly, eyes trained on the ground and painted pink toes wiggling in white sandals. “I mean, I kinda bought it… with you in mind.”

Erza brush her hesitation away, stepping forward to embrace the other woman tightly. And snuck in a few sly touches on the silky soft fabric, tracing the cut with her finger and noting just how the pleats fell to the perfect length. Stepping back with a happy huff, both at the warm hug and her guilty fabric feel, she went back to frowning.

Within a flash, she was changed.

“Erza, are you sure you want to wear that? It’s awfully warm outside for pants…”

“It is fine,” Erza replied curtly ignoring Lucy’s concerned look, “It will do.”

“What’s wrong?” Lucy pressed, sensing something was off. “You almost never wear pants, and definitely not in the summer! You’ll get heat stroke! At least wear some shorts.”

The redhead glanced away, studying herself critically in the mirror frankly. Her hair was pulled back in a no nonsense ponytail and the dark blue jeans she’d chosen fit well but were not huggy or particularly flattering. A basic scoop neck tee shirt flowed formlessly around her; one of Gray’s cast-offs she’d taken a liking to and had stolen from the stash behind the bar in the guild.

Hideous but suitable and fitting for the occasion.

Lucy’s face popped up behind her in the mirror, eyebrows scrunched and pink lips pursed. She picked at the shirt with a face, “No, I can’t let you go out the door in this!” she reached up, wiggling the ponytail loose and letting it hang over Erza’s shoulder artistically. She tugged on the shirt and insisted, “Off. And don’t give me that look! I’m not seducing you in the middle of the afternoon! What’s gotten into you?”

Erza obligingly let her tug it off in silence, revealing her underclothing, which definitely did not match the pants. Lucy snapped the strap lightly in punishment and muttered lowly, “Stop wearing armor. It’s just me, Lucy. I know you Erza; I know this isn’t you. Now, pants.”

“I should wear the pants,” Erza retorted under her breath rebelliously, “In the relationship. That is what is said.”

Lucy’s fingers paused on the waist of said pants, warm and firm, and asked incredulously, “Is that what this is about? Erza, no oneshould have to wear the pants when skirts and dresses are much cuter!”

“At this rate I will not be wearing much at all,” Erza shot back and Lucy gasped, realizing she was taking off her girlfriend’s clothing piece by piece. A smirk crossed her face within an instant, something devious crossing her mind, “Maybe neither of us should be wearing pants… or anything at all.”

“W-w-what?”

“Kidding! I want my girlfriend to look beautiful and be comfortable in her skin, so you know what we’re going to do? Let’s swing by the store and get you a new dress like mine! I saw the perfect one for you; you’ll love it!”

Shamed at her silliness and Lucy’s honest answer, Erza Re-quipped into her standard outfit just in time to avoid being tugged out the door in her unmentionables by a very enthusiastic blonde. Twining their fingers together tightly, she caught up to Lucy, bumping her companionably, feeling incredibly lucky and blessed. She also may have stolen a few more feels, looking forward to giving Lucy a mini-fashion show and then showing off at the park.

The outfit dilemma had been solved nicely… at least until next week.

 

* * *

 

“Erza, c'mon, what’s taking so long?” 

The woman paused in her perusing to glance over her shoulder at her companion. Catching the steel in her look, he jumped a little and made a face before cautiously ambling over to see for himself what she was doing.

The two had just completed a job – a rather easy and boring one at that – and were spending the extra time goofing off in the market before going back to Magnolia. Gray, predictably, had bought some cheap clothing, but he was curious what Erza was up to, considering they were going to miss their train and it didn’t look like a sweets or clothing stall.

The table was spread with all kinds of jewelry, a variable hodge-podge of cheap trinkets for kids all the way up to some expensive looking necklaces and earrings for adults set with gold and gemstones. He blinked, wondering if she was looking for some earrings or something. Usually she wore pretty simplistic jewelry, although he was sure she could afford much nicer stuff.

“One moment, Gray. I am busy.”

“I can see that,” Gray shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the pole, ignoring the venomous look the stall keeper was shooting him for doing so. “What’re you looking for? Maybe I can help.”

“Oh…” Erza eyed him sideways, a very peculiar look for her and suspicious as hell. It made him inexplicably want to pry, which was a very dangerous thing to want to do. Was she buying a birthday gift? Or… was it for someone she liked? Valentine’s Day was coming up soon after all… Gray panicked a moment before stuffing the thought back down. It wasn’t like anyone in the guild went for that sort of thing anyway, so it couldn’t be that! But… for someone that had no problem buying things like erotica and lingerie and various other embarrassing stuff, she was being awfully shifty over some innocent jewelry. “No. I was merely browsing.”

“Awfully insistent for  _browsing_ , Erza,” he chuckled and waved towards the large, looming clock in the center of town. “But the train’s not gonna wait.”

He notice her hand hovering over a specific pile of jewelry she’d collected and was looking over.

Ah.

“Y'know, it’s nothing to hide, Erza.”

“W-what?”

“Look, I got something for Lucy too,” Gray added, pulling out a small charm with a fire opal cut to fit in a silver moon socket. It cost a pretty penny, but he knew it suited their friend perfectly. It seemed natural, considering half of the tourist attractions in this village was centered around the night’s sky and constellations.

Actually, they’d both seen the job at the same time and wanted to take Lucy, only to be disappointed she was already out on a job with Natsu and Happy.

She sigh, but it didn’t sound like it was in relief at his admission.

“I was inclined to get her this one, but I could never present it to her after your gift.”

Gray inspected the trinket Erza was pointing at with a lazy eye, and he could immediately see the dilemma. It was a ring, probably three sizes too small, and made for a child. Lucy could definitely never wear it, although she was unlikely to wear it anyway. Lucy hoarded her gifts in her drawers – he didn’t know that because he was digging through them for the manuscript to her story or anything. She treasured them too much to wear them and accidentally break them, he supposed. And it would look a little cheap and tacky if they gave their gifts at or around the same time.

At the same time, Erza had clearly put a lot of thought into this, and the ring  _did_ suit Lucy near perfectly. Much better than Gray’s present he picked up on a whim.

“Lucy wouldn’t judge you on something like that,” he reassured her, tucking his own gift back in his bag out of sight. “She’d be happy you thought of her, and she’d love it because of that.”

“I suppose.”

“Well, tick-tock. We still have to get your luggage from the inn and make it to the platform.”

That decided her, the notion of missing the train and waiting until the next day – the trains only ran through this tiny town three times a day– motivated her to go with it. She snatched up the ring and another, pricier, bracelet, hastily paying for it and thanking the stall keeper. Pocketing it, they headed out and Gray forgot it until days later.

“Yo!” Natsu boomed as he strolled into the guild with Happy in tow and Lucy beside him. The blonde looked tired, although that was to be expected, but also in a dark mood. She shuffled past Gray without a second glance and flopped on a bar stool, leaning forward to accept the smoothie Mira had whipped up without a word.

“What’s up with her?”

Happy shrugged, “Natsu blew up half a national treasure monument… it cost more than the job.”

Oh. Well, that would explain it. He’d hand over his gift later then.

“Hey, jerk-face, why you gotta be like that?” Gray challenged Natsu as he made to follow Lucy over. The Dragon Slayer whirled angrily at the insult, cracking his knuckled and grinning with fangs. Gray glanced over to see Erza either couldn’t see or was ignoring the leave-me-alone vibes rolling off Lucy.

A brief, quiet conversation between the two left a very dark, promising glare being shot their way. Gray was pretty sure Erza wasn’t glaring at  _him_. Man, he did not envy Natsu in the slightest on this one. Even if the knucklehead didn’t mean it, that didn’t mean Erza was going to let him off the hook. As if he felt the murderous waves behind him, Natsu shivered and whirled slightly, catching sight of their teammates, who were now back to talking.

“Haha, it looks like Erza is proposing!” Natsu barked with laughter.

It _did_  look like Erza was proposing with the self-same ring from the mission days earlier. Not that she was down on one knee or anything weird like that. But the way she was holding out the ring and the look on her face definitely looked like she was making some moves on Lucy. Mira tittering with her hands over her mouth and blue eyes wide in the background merely confirmed that Gray was not seeing things.

“Natsu, shhhh!”

“What? It’s funny! Betcha Luce won’t even notice.”

Wait a minute…

“You knew?”

“Knew what?”

“Never mind, sorry I asked.”

“Hey Gray, fight me! I’m bored, and the mission wasn’t a real fight!”

Gray shook he head; he must be imagining things. On all fronts. Still, he caught the tailend of Lucy jumping on Erza and accidentally banging her head, and Erza leaning forward in concern, just a little too close, and he had to wonder.

At least until Natsu socked him in the jaw for his lack of attention anyway.

 

* * *

 

It was a trivial thing, really. 

Nothing to be upset over.

No one died or got hurt.

She could always redo it.

But Lucy couldn’t help the tears that bubbled up as she cradled the torn, soggy and burn remnants of her manuscript in her hands. Her creation lay in tattered ruins, hours of sweat, blood and tears gone within an instant.

“Lucy, what is wrong?”

“N-nothing!” If Erza saw, she’d take it out on the boys for sure, and it wasn’t entirely their fault. Okay, it was entirely their fault, but Lucy didn’t want anymore damages to her properly. It was too expensive to keep repairing the holes in the wall from their thick skulls!

Too late, Erza swooped in, eyes narrowing at he familiar pink bordered paper. She’d snuck into the papers enough to identify it on sight, and Lucy may or may not have left it out where she could get it, a tempting corner sticking out here or a stray sheet ‘accidentally’ left on the desktop there. A gasp escaped her lips at the horror. Lucy felt the tears threaten to spill over at Erza’s reaction. It made sense, given she’d been writing it  _for_  Erza, in the form of novice poetry and calligraphy she’d been learning under Mira’s patient tutelage. At some point it was going to be a gift for the other woman, once she perfected it.

Erza cracked her knuckles, grim look on her face far worse than even when her cake was destroyed.

“Erza, don’t. I can’t afford anymore repairs!” Lucy warned, distracted from her bitter tears at all her hard work being sacrificed to Gray and Natsu’s rivalry. Briefly, she considered her options; seduce Erza with that new lingerie she bought as a surprise, offer to go shoe shopping, offer cake and break her wallet worse than the holes in the wall or…

“Erza~”

“Do not distract me Lucy.”

“Please, please, can you help me?” Lucy pleaded, flashing her big, brown puppy eyes at Erza. The other woman faltered and Lucy pressed, “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. You can punish them later. I need your help now.”

“With what?”

Lucy grabbed her hand and tugged her over, seating her in the chair in front to the desk. Kneeling, she leaned against her and put some paper and a nib in front of her. Erza stared like it was a snake.

“Mira told me you’re really good.”

“I am… not…”

Lucy pretended to be shocked, “Really? You’re saying Mira lied?”

“Mira exaggerates many things. She attempted to teach me when we were young. Calligraphy is not a talent I excel at.”

“Unlike dancing,” Lucy giggled, secretly pleased at her success. Erza shot her an unamused look and sniffed, “There is nothing wrong with my dancing.”

“If you say so.”

She’d have to thank those two jerks later for a nice, quiet afternoon with Erza that didn’t leave her completely spent, in the wallet or in the body.

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t been hard to leave Natsu and Gray to their swimming contest to slip away for a sweet ice cream treat. Erza generally favored baked goods to satisfy her sweet tooth, but it was summer and it was sweltering. When Lucy suggested get some, she readily agreed. 

What she hadn’t really counted on was the fact Lucy eating ice cream was hard to stare at while eating one’s own ice cream.

“Um, Erza, can you breath?” the blonde asked curiously, juggling her triple scoop mint-chocolate-strawberry cone so it didn’t fall. With a lazy lick, she caught a drip before it went down her wet, white tee

Erza jerked her nose out of the ice cream, flustered, but eyes locked on the cone, which was dripping. Lucy didn’t catch it this time but she’d moved so she was leaning towards Erza, the creamy treat hitting the pavement in a wasteful splash.

Lucy’s finger took a quick swipe across her nose, startling her into dropping her ice cream with an undignified ‘kyaa!’ squeaking out. The Celestial Mage’s lips twisted into a pout, and she said, “Oh no, I didn’t mean to make you drop your ice cream. Here…”

She extended her own cone in a gesture of apology. Erza eyed it, considering where Lucy’s lips and tongue had  _just_  been. And bypassed it entirely to go directly to the source.

By now Lucy was used to these surprise attacks, so she merely raised an eyebrow and took a long, slow,  _taunting_  lick.

“I just wish to taste it,” Erza defended drawing a chuckle out of the younger woman, “How’d you like it? Enough for a better taste later on…?”

Erza whirled, vowing she was going to give Cana a stern lecture on filling Lucy’s head with such nonsense. After she took Lucy up on her offer that was.

 

* * *

 

Lucy wanted to ask Erza that very question, but given that she wasn’t the first bed crasher, let alone the first  _naked_ bed crasher, she merely rolled her eyes and fanned herself as she padded across the room to loom over her guest. 

Erza was merrily kicking her feet a little, sprawled out on her toned stomach and propping herself up on her elbows effortlessly as she read a tattered paperback in a small pool of light. Noting Lucy’s return, she dog-eared the book and flicked off the lamp obligingly, still humming softly and laying of top of the comforter like she owned the place, laying her head on her hands lazily.

Lucy’s sienna eyes slid away from the contour of her back, which glowed with moonlight, now that the room was darkened. Except away wasn’t the right word when they slid  _down_  and followed the curve of her spine, over her backside and across the planes of her legs.

“What?”

Lucy tore her eyes away viciously, cheeks heated. Under the guise of wiping away the thin sheen of sweat left over from her scalding bath, she ducked her head and huffed.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” she blurted out, after swearing she wouldn’t ask. She really didn’t want to know Erza’s answer. Gray’s was standard and Natsu’s was traumatizing. Erza’s, more than likely, would make her rub her thighs together discreetly with discomfort and wish she were bolder.

“Your undergarments did not fit me.”

“That’s not a reason!”

“It is.”

“You can Re-quip!”

Erza considered that for a moment before noting, “But that was not the look on your face, Lucy.”

“L-l-look?” the blonde panicked a little, wondering what sort of  _look_  Erza thought she saw. A perverted one? It– it wasn’t like that! “Erza, put on some clothing. I’ll find you one of Gray’s shirts…”

“You looked… pleased, I think, to see me in your bed without clothing.” The warrior didn’t move from where she was sprawled out. Lucy’s eyes were drawn to the way she flexed as she shifted onto her side.

Lucy fell silent; she was a horrible liar, and Erza would call her bluff in an instant. Besides, it’s not like it was the first time she’d seen Erza nude. Or in her bed. But the combination was just so… embarrassing.

Erza didn’t wait for her to respond before striking with all the grace and deadly accuracy of the warrior she was. Snatching Lucy’s wrist, she dragged her down into a flurried tangle of limbs and blankets. The two ended up half off the bed and Lucy’s head almost banged the floor, and Erza sheepishly dragged Lucy back up, realizing her rough housing was probably out of hand again.

“What were you thinking, Lucy?” Erza pressed. Lucy gulped a little, unsure how the warrior would take her confession, “I was thinking how beautiful your body was… not like that! I mean, a little like that–” Lucy watched as her admission flew over the redhead, “but how the moonlight was highlight all the muscles in your back and your bu– calves. I was just a little jealous. I mean, I know you work out and all, but I feel a little… pudgy.”

Erza blinked before smiling, “I like that though.”

Lucy flushed, wishing she could sink into the floor.

“Your breasts are very comfortable pillows,” Erza continued sagely, proceeding to drag her down and make use of said ‘pillows,’ her bright hair spilling over Lucy’s pale skin and eyes sliding shut comfortably, drowsy and nodding off immediately. “And I quite like the rest of you as well, Lucy.”


	16. Cana Ships - drabble dump #1

Cana x Levy

Romantic and sexual  _chemistry_  was a ridiculous notion. 

How could something as straight-forward and observable be applied to something so  _nonsensical_ and illogical?

Once thoughts like these invaded her brain, she just couldn’t let them go. They had to be investigate, first-hand experience had to be had and the curiosity, that itch, it would be satisfied into dormancy or completion. There was no other way to do this – Levy would have to do some sleuthing to figure out why the term chemistry was applied to love, when clearly, the two were only tangibly related by a toxic cocktail of hormones, genetics and shifts in brain synapses.

Levy may not have been the strongest mage or most devious one, but she could create a plan of action lickety-split, and growing up in the guild had given her plenty of information to work with on who would be the best subjects for this experiment.

Natsu wasn’t suitable in the slightest. Gray, while attractive enough, really didn’t seem to fit either. Elfman seemed to fit the cliche of big and small, but really, she just couldn’t imagine it. Mira would probably laugh and humor her, which would make her embarrassed. Erza would turn red and sputter, while Loke would be all too willing to ‘help.’ Laxus terrified her, and Jet and Droy would take things the entirely wrong way. She needed someone with experience would  _wouldn’t_ read more into it!

Cana was the only viable candidate, but the methodology behind such a choice was suspect.

  
_Melting_ , she was melting into a pile of goo, eyelids fluttering at the sensation of the warm, soft lips massaging and teasing her own. The small licks and nips sent shivers through her, fingers scrabbling for somewhere appropriate to grab before Cana hoisted her up into her lap, guiding her arms around her neck. Even the knowledge of the mechanics on a biological level behind the kiss didn’t unfreeze her brain, fully absorbed in  _Cana_ and Cana’s slick tongue and Cana’s skilled lips.

Breaking for air, Cana gave her a slap to the backside, not hard but enough to break the daze. Smiling, she licked her lips, slow and considering.

“Never woulda guessed the bookworm would be the best kisser in the guild,” the laugh was gentle, jolly, not reproachful or mocking. Rubbing a thumb pad across Levy’s swollen bottom lip, she added with a smirk, “It’s a good look for ya.”

* * *

 Cana x Ultear 

First impressions were what Cana lived by, and hot damn, if the woman who just swayed and sauntered in didn't have the nicest ass she'd never seen in her life squeezed into the type of pants that left little to the imagination.

As the resident barfly, local busybody and surveyor of all smokin' newcomers, she patted the stool next to her in invitation with a broad smile, "Whatcha looking for? Maybe I got somethin' you need, or at least I can buy ya a drink."

Lips quirking mysteriously, the woman's perfectly manicured eyebrow rose as she sized Cana up before wordlessly taking her up, ordering a mild drink with only a slight grimace, betraying herself as a wine drinker to Cana's expert eye.

Leaning over, she continued in a whisper, brushing a strand of hair out of the way flirtatiously, "Cops get killed for being nosy here, so why don't we take this back to my place for some business and possibly a little more?"

The look she received in return promised an interesting night.

* * *

 CanaJane

It wasn’t the sort of position Cana would have liked to have met the bangin’ women from down the street – ass up, wiggling, and absurd, squeaky noises clicking off her tongue as she tried to coax Muffin the escapee out from the woman’s yard without actually clambering over the fence to trespass. There were some real freaks in this neighborhood, and who knows if this one had a yard full of sprinkler boobytraps or dog shit landmines.

The way she leaned over the short picket fence, sky blue eyes twinkling with humor and lips quirked gently as the woman looked up at the voice – Cana was  _gone_. Forget Muffin, the ungrateful wretch, she’d give the damn cat a medal if it scored her some time with the new neighbor.

“Do you need some help?” Shit, even her laugh, and Cana was quite sure she was being laughed  _at_ , was attractive as hell. Disappearing into a crouch, Cana heard her calling the traitor before popping back up with the scruffy stray in hand.

As Cana accepted the cat back, her brain frantically scrambled to say something cool and suave. What croaked out was neither, “Ya like cats, huh?”

That smile though.

“Oh yes, I breed and show Turkish Angoras! My name’s Mira by the way.”

Nope. Nope, this was not going to work out. Not at all. Cana was a rescue girl at heart. Her home was crammed with the ugliest, most unlovable mutts and moggies known to man, abandoned and left to fend for themselves. Three legs, bad attitudes, notched ears – they were all her babies.

“You’re judging me for breeding, I can tell.”

“Wh-what… we just met… I mean… um… yeah, you know cats die in the shelter every day and you’re just… making more? Like, animals can’t take care of themselves, y’know? People have gotta be responsible…”

How she ended up having tea – tea! what the hell – and being lectured about responsible breeders helping animal welfare causes was mind-boggling. But as her fingers tickled along the fluffy, gorgeous cats magnetically drawn to her lap and shoulders, she couldn’t help grinning like a sap the entire time, soaking up Mira’s voice like a sponge and memorizing her every facial expression by heart.

Maybe she and the new neighbor had more in common than she thought.

* * *

 Cana x Flare

“Ya know, not a fan of how ya treated my girl Lucy.”

Eyes downcast, the woman fiddled with her long hair, and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

The brunette’s piercing look shot through her, assessing and gauging her sincerity in an instant. A broad smile spread across her face as she slung an arm around the ex-Raven Tail member.

“Well, Lucy forgave ya so, I’ll give ya a second chance. Just don’t mess it up, okay?” A hearty shake later, Flare’s eyes were crossed and Cana was spitting out a mouthful of hair dramatically.

“Lucy told you…”

“Yea, yea, I know, I know,” the Card Mage replied, waving a hand to brush away Flare’s uncertain words. Sliding a mug in front of her, Cana remarked cheerfully, “Past is in the past. Treat yo’self for all the good you’ve been doin’!”

Many innocent people had been dragged into being Cana’s drinking partner, and most were duped into paying her tab too, but this was a first.

Upside down, nose to nose with her victim, she tried to frown and demand to be let down. It was really hard to do when her entire face was being peppered with sweet, drunken kisses.

This was definitely a first, and Cana couldn’t really honestly say she minded a little sugar.

* * *

 CanaJane

It was a spectacle to see for all, even the orphans of the town, the crowds gathering to view the rare and novel procession dancing through town with bright clothing, lively music and fleet dancers.

A warm, small hand clutched in hers and a burly presence on her other side, Mira’s bright blue eyes fixated on one dancer in particular – the woman was a flash of liquid gold draped in flowing cardinal red skirts with mischievous forest green eyes.

“You’re drunk,” Mira whisper-giggled as the woman missed her step, bare ankle twisting, leaving her with an armful of warmth, softness and a whiff of sweet wine. The woman winked back knowingly, drawing a slow, sensual hand across her cheek temptingly and brushing against her lips before pulling back, “And yer gorgeous; why don’t ya dance with me?”

* * *

 CanaJane & Livia

It was hard getting around Elfman’s protests and complaints. It wasn’t that they didn’t want him along… it was just that a triple date would have been a touch too much. Not to mention, as the only man, he would have been barred from the spa, which was a high-class, reservations-only place that catered solely to women.

Evergreen was seething at the missed opportunity, and she smacked him lightly in the chest with her fan, asking why he wasn’t a girl, which prompted a lot of whining about being manly!

But when Lisanna invited the woman along, she declined, muttering about spending time with Elfman before her next mission with her team dragged her away.

“Juvia is in love,” the blue-haired woman sighed in bliss, practically melting into the table under the expert hands of the masseuse. Lisanna grinned, her face plastered to the pillow, their pinky fingers linked across the tables. Lisanna remembered a time when Juvia wouldn’t even be in the same area as the rest of the girls, even with a towel on, so it’d been quite a trick convincing her girlfriend to trust her enough to allow this.

Her fingers itched to learn some of the techniques that were coaxing and wringing such sounds out of the Water Mage. It was nice to see her so relaxed and Lisanna would love to mimic that alone in a less public setting.

Vaguely, she wondered where her sister and Cana had gone, but shouting down the hall reassured her they hadn’t gone far. Cana was bound and determined to test the mixed drinks to see if any were worthwhile.

“Not even as good,” Cana barked, dressed in just a towel that dipped dangerously into her cleavage. The fruity concoction in her hand barely stirred despite her exuberant gestures, courtesy of a steady hand. Mira plucked it easily from her, taking a thoughtful sip, before handing it back with a hum. “Cana, it isn’t bad. I should give the bartender some hints…”

“No ya don’t. You are gonna get right on that table there and enjoy a massage.”

“Aren’t you going to join us, Cana?” Lisanna questioned.

The Card Mage licked her lips, settling back with the alcohol perched between her fingers and legs folded loosely. Her eyes raked over Mira stretched out on the table and she waved, “And miss that show? Nah. Go ahead.”

Lisanna smiled at that, how blatantly and openly the woman adored her sister; it was beyond cute. She caught Juvia’s eye, earning a squeeze between their hands, and amended, but not as cute as her own girlfriend.

* * *

 CanaJane

I sniffed suspiciously, wondering why the scent of Green Apple Dawn was hanging in the hallway. I was very particular about what touched my dishes and that did the trick.

Pushing the door open, a steamy wave of sweet fake fruit hit me hard in the face, making me sneeze. Glancing up, through the haze, a giggle slipped through my lips.

If she was aiming for sexy, it fell short. One long, shapely leg dangled lazily over the side, suave ankle flicking up and down to a tempo only she could hear. Humming bubbles, her face buried in the white foam floating up around her like lopsided clouds. The scene was completed by the fetching mound of fluff capping her damp hair like a hat.

“Cana,” my voice was sing-songy, dangerous. Her ears perked, rising from the depths of the scalding water like a mermaid or selkie. If she wasn’t using my soap, I might have done something else, “Is that my dishsoap?”

“We were out of bubble bath, and this works!”

“Really? And what kind of dish are you, Cana?”

“A  _spicy_  one! Join me, scrub me  _doooooooooown_ , clean me up and put me out to  _dry_.”

I rolled my eyes at the accompanying gestures. Walking over, I plucked up the half empty bottle and stepped out of reach of grabby fingers with a swish of my backside.

“Use real bubble bath,” I called over my shoulder, “And I might join you next time.”

 


	17. You Are - Yukino x Minerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted as a stand-alone but I want to de-clutter the account a bit. There's no reason it can't go in this umbrella of f/f ships, so here it is!
> 
> Warning: implied self-harm, mentions of child abuse, nudity

 

You Are

 

Sliding into the shower, she sighed, stripping off the layers that covered her skin bit by bit, relieved to shed them in a pool of fabric just outside the stall. She was just too drained to hang them up as she normally would despite despising wrinkles and ironing. Sliding into the shower, she sighed, stripping off the layers that covered her skin bit by bit, relieved to shed them in a pool of fabric just outside the stall. She was just too drained to hang them up as she normally would despite despising wrinkles and ironing. First were her gloves, peeled back withe bone-weariness, and last were the striped, cotton hip huggers that slid down her legs with a flutter.

The tension in her fists and jaw distracted her long enough to softly beat the baby blue tile of the shower stall, bitterly disappointed with herself.

  
Why was it so damn difficult to control her temper?

Jerking the water on, scalding hot just like she deserved, she viciously stepped under the spray, forcing herself to endure it. The skin on her arms itched, making her dig into it with nails until a trail of blood beaded up, reminding her she needed to be punished for bad behavior.

He was gone; why couldn’t she get past this need to hurt herself for him?

“Lady Minerva?”

Squeezing her eyes shut, she didn’t answer, silently willing the Celestial Mage to go away. No one should see her like this, pathetic and trembling with poorly managed frustration, blood smeared across her forearms like scarlet shame.

The curtain pulled back anyway, and Yukino peered in with concern shining in her eyes. She took a step forward, unmindful of the shower spray, with her fingers raised between them.

“Go.” Hoarse, sharp, embarrassed. A hand flew up in defense, threatening, even as Minerva hated herself for it and hated herself more for being unable to tear it down. The Celestial Wizard’s mouth was open in a surprised gasp but she quickly nodded her ascent. As Yukino turned to go, Minerva’s small noise betrayed her, making the other woman whirl.

Whatever the look on her face, it made Yukino pause, eyes wide and teetering between leaving as commanded and whatever it was drawing her back. Minerva didn’t fight her when she took the last few steps between them, pressing her against the slick tiles loosely, tucking her under the shower spray and holding her with a firm kiss, fingers fumbling with the knob to turn the water pleasantly warm instead of scalding.

Minerva froze with indecision, fingers curling in mid-air, eyes half-shut, torn between escape and surrender.

Her hand dropped, her body pressed against the wall.

“You’re so tense,” Yukino whispered with her lips ghosting over Minerva’s, hands exploring her shoulders and neck delicately, fingertips gliding across the skin in a trail of electricity that made Minerva shiver against her will. The hot puff of breath against Minerva’s ear caused more tension, as it suddenly occurred what sort of position they were in. This was far beyond the tentative stolen kisses and subtle touches the two had been exchanging over the past few weeks, testing what had started as a drunken game of Spin the Bottle on a dare to see if the sloppy kiss laced with chemistry could be something more.

Absurdly, the only thing that came out of Minerva’s mouth as a reply was, “Your clothing is soaked.”

“I’m not worried about that; I’m worried about you.”

Minerva turned her head abruptly, folding her arms between them across her breasts to buffer, and muttered crossly, now frustrated by both her own poor behavior and Yukino’s sweet concern. Shifting her legs discreetly, she tried to ignore the potent result of all that frustration and Yukino’s soft body building below in an uncomfortable but familiar sort of heat.

Her body loved to betray her; to take all that rage and channel it into lust. To twist it around until she was panting and writhing on her own excitement, begging for a release from her torments. But this was the first time out of battle she’d felt it rear up, looming menacingly, threatening to ruin what good she’d managed to claw out of her reform.  
Yukino was too good for her. Too pure to touch such a tainted, perverse being.

“You shouldn’t be.”

The sweetest hum dropped from her lips in reply as she stepped back, eyes tracing Minerva’s naked body speculatively. Hugging herself closer, trying to shrink and hide, Minerva’s green eyes squeezed shut in shame, well aware of how ugly her body was even with the demon marks and horns gone. After all, she’d been told often enough growing up how ugly she was, how she should wear make-up, how clothing would cover her deficits. She dressed like a queen to tuck herself away in a fantasy world of silk and color, so regal and gorgeous, and so unlike her true self: hideous and weak.

The first touch had Minerva’s eyes flying open in shock and surprise. The second tore a soft whimper from her lips, barely there, lost in the spray of the water sluicing over them. The third one made her yank her arm away, skin burning and cheeks crimson at the sullying. But if her arms were away, her breasts were free and her navel was bare.

“So many scars,” the tone was wondering, respectful, as Yukino calmly reclaimed her arm with a gentle tug of the wrist. No mention was made of the shallow scratches, water washing away the evidence. A long, pleasant drag of Yukino’s lips painted a line across the thin, white slashes that burned like a forest fire, hot and wild, purging the past with flames and sealing the present with heat. Limp, fingers nerveless, legs shaking, another small noise tore from her throat, somewhere between a moan and a groan of appalled disgust, bottomless appreciation and shameless arousal. Each kiss burned hotter, the shower water ice-cold in comparison, as the stole up her arm and down her clavicle to her breasts. “Here too.”

Minerva didn’t look; didn’t want to look. It was etched into her, the way the pale criss-crossed marks covered the skin on the underside of her breasts and migrated down her stomach to wander and taper at the sides, the furthest reach of the lash, just enough to kiss and dig in for a perfectly oval pinky-peach mark. There were matching ones on her back, she knew, although she’d learned to hide them well enough with concealer and swathes of fabric.

Let them believe it was style, let them believe it was modesty, let them believe it was snobbery – let them believe it was anything but what it actually was.

Head thrown back, she panted, unable to stop it, voice lost to the memories and the desires at war within her. She wanted acknowledgement, she needed cleansing, but each drag through her nose and each pull of air, brought her closer and closer to panic.

“Shh, shh,” Yukino murmured, pulling away, but leaving her hands resting lightly on the other woman’s hips, rubbing small circles with her thumbs before pulling away. Minerva’s hand moved of its own accord, shooting out to grab her, to hold her, painful and desperate. Yukino tugged a little, trying to step back, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“S’okay,” the words were slurred, sloppy, imperfect. Never ever would such a thing leave her lips under normal circumstances. But haste drove her to speak, to beg if she had to, to keep Yukino’s safe presence there at all costs. Her dignity, her reputation, her pride – they would kneel for this, if for nothing else in this world. She’d bow her head and plead the Celestial Wizard with every breath in her body at that moment and time to keep her. “Pl-please, stay. Please. Please, don’t go.”

Don’t shame me.

Don’t abandon me.

Don’t scold me.

Silence hung heavy, heavy enough Minerva was forced to open her eyes. Yukino’s face was unreadable, perturbed, contemplative. One hand had returned to Minerva’s hip with a solid pressure, resting perfectly on the jut, but the other was stroking absently along the back of her neck and down her shoulder, sliding through the slick, wet hair and gliding over damp skin.

“Do you trust me?”

Wordlessly, she nodded once, dipping her chin and casting her eyes to the ground. She wanted to stare boldly, to show her resolve, but doubt made her quail. Would her eyes   
betray her words? Would Yukino read the shadow of fear, the sliver of wariness she held for everyone, regardless of who they were? If she did, would she recoil in disgust at Minerva’s flaw, her inability to have faith?

Tepid, she noted absently, the water was tepid now. How long had they been here? Her pressed against the blue tiles, naked as the day she was born, bare and vulnerable, and Yukino taking liberties that few had before.

“You,” Yukino’s lips pressed to a tender spot behind her ear, making her arch in response, “Are,” another soft brush of the lips pressing open-mouthed kissed down her fine jaw line, “Safe here.” Shiver, whimper.

“You,” she continued, tracing the pulse line of Minerva’s throat slowly with her tongue, “Are,” a swirl dipping at the base of her throat, “Needed.” Fingers scrabbled against the smooth surface behind her, trying to find grounding, something to hold onto.

“You,” Minerva quivered as her mouth quested lower, but just as tenderly, peppering deeper kisses across her breasts, lingering over her heart for a long, silent moment before finishing huskily, but still matter of fact, “Are beautiful.” Ears ringing, brain sluggish with disbelief, she shook her head weakly in denial.

Hands roamed her sides and back, palms out and fingertips tickling, as Yukino pressed her ear to Minerva’s chest. Slowly, her arms circled around the small of the other woman’s back, clasping firmly, and drawing her forward to rest against the soggy cotton clothing.

Scarcely daring to move, Minerva ghosted her hands over Yukino’s shoulders before biting her lip sharply and committing to pressing down with what little courage she could scrape together, leaning fully on her, trusting the younger woman to hold her up when she was ready to fall.

Trusting her completely.

She felt the smile against her breast at the gesture, the content sigh drawn from Yukino at the touch rolling across her ears, the way the body under her shifted to brace her more comfortably.

Yukino straighten, pressing flush against her, hugging her tightly and brushing away the tear trickling down, “And you are loved, so don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of my extensive and sprawling tumblr femslash writing. These are short stories and drabbles of various themes, pairings, genres, etc. Chapters will be labeled and broken up by pairing for organization purposes. Reviews and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
